Magic Loud
by Ine Neko
Summary: Lana y Lincoln se metieron en una aventura que les revela un gran y nuevo mundo que a ambos les interesa. Con la entrada de Lincoln a cierta escuela, las cosas alrededor de la casa Loud comenzaran a cambiar a un ritmo un poco acelerado para los menores de la familia. Con la magia presente y la normalidad comprometida, ¿Como lidiaran los hermanos con este nuevo cambio? Loud AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Les traigo una pequeña historia caprichosa que se instalo en mi cabeza tras leer cierto libro de Scamander.**

 **Aclaración.**

 **Es un AU. No todo va a ser igual.**

 **Esa historia está basada en el MUNDO de Harry Potter. Personajes y tales de la saga tendrán un papel no protagonico.**

 **Altere unas cositas de dicho mundo para que las cosas fueran algo mas fáciles de escribir, como porque rayos un chico americano termino en Hogwarts.**

 **Esta historia es de magia con miembros de la familia Loud, por ende SON los protagonistas.**

 **Harry Potter es, ante todo de JK Rowling. The Loud House es de Chris Savino y de Nickelodeon.**

 **ADORO LOS ANIMALES MAGICOS!**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Prologo.**_

* * *

Hace tres años.

* * *

.

\- ¡Vamos Linc! - festejo una pequeña niña saltando de arriba para abajo. Llevaba una camisa azul y pantalones cortos del mismo color, así como su corto cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas. Una enorme sonrisa estaba plasmada en su infantil rostro de tres años.

-Espera Lana… - se quejó el chico de ocho con diversión. - Eres muy rápida… - comento mientras se quitaba un poco de sudor de la frente, que estaba adornada por un curioso cabello blanco. El chico además tenía pecas y llevaba una camisa naranja parecida a la de la niña, con los pantalones cortos azules y sus zapatillas. Y una mochila en la espalda. – Debo admitirlo, el senderismo no está nada mal.

\- ¿A que sí? ¿A que sí? - festejo Lana contenta antes de volver a correr alrededor como si fuera un avión. - ¡Quiero ver un oso! ¡Y un tigre! ¡Y un puma!

-No hay tigres por esta área. - señalo su hermano antes de mirarla con picardía. - Pero aquí hay uno que te va a comer. ¡Grar! - Lana grito y echo a correr divertida, su hermano haciéndole carrera detrás. Pronto Lincoln la alcanzo y comenzó a fingir que se la comía, haciéndola reír a todo pulmón. Cuando dejaron el juego el niño cargo a su hermana en sus hombros, caminando por los dos mientras ella disfrutaba el paisaje. - Me agrada que nos hayas traído a este campamento de hermanos Lana.

-A mí también Linc. -rio Lana divertida mientras miraba hacia abajo para verle. - Linc… ¿Después del paseo podemos hacer de nuevo lo de construir? Fue muy divertido.

-Ya no hay más de esos por hoy. -le recordó su hermano bajándole un poco el ánimo. L notarlo se apresuró a añadir. -Pero mañana podríamos hacerlo. ¿Qué opinas?

\- ¡Ok.! - se alegró la niña de repente, comenzando a tararear una canción sin sentido ni ritmo. Lincoln lo soporto un rato antes de que sus oídos protestasen demasiado.

\- ¿Oye Lana? - la mencionada lo miro. - ¿Por que me invitaste a venir? - Lana lo miro sin entender. -Podrías haberle pedido a Lori, a Leni, a Luna, a Luan, a Lynn, a Lucy, y a Lola que te acompañasen, pero me lo pediste a mí. ¿Por que?

-Porque eres más divertido. - señalo lo obvio con orgullo. - Lori es una mandona, Leni no le gusta el lodo, Luna es muy ruidosa, Luan no es divertida, Lynn es mala, Lucy da miedo y…- ante eso se desanimó mucho. - Lola no quería.

-Pensé que le gustaría. - acepto Lincoln extrañado. -A ella le gustan los campamentos.

-Yo también lo pensé… - refuto Lana antes de quejarse. - Pero Desde que mamá la metió a esa cosa de princesas ya no quiere jugar conmigo. Dice que soy muy inso…insfto…in… No sé, pero no quiere jugar conmigo. - Lana ahogo un sollozo. - Creo que me odia…

-Ella no te odia. Son gemelas. - le comento Lincoln con seriedad, pero no sirvió de mucho. Cuando paso un minuto y seguía así, una idea llego a la mente del chico. - Oye Lana, ¿y si hago la cosa de colores?

\- ¿Lo de ayer? - pregunto de repente emocionada. Su hermano asintió. - ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Amarillo! ¡Amarillo!

-Ya, ya. Pero recuerda que no debes decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a papá y mamá. ¿Entendido? - Lana asintió vehementemente. Lincoln sonrió ante su entusiasmo y miro alrededor. Tras asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, cerro los ojos y se concentró, no abriéndolos de nuevo hasta que Lana rio y comenzó a jugar con su ahora rubio cabello. - ¿Que tal?

\- ¡Genial! ¡Ahora azul! - pido Lana mirando el cambio, lento, pero cambio. La niña rio divertida cuando su hermano hizo un gesto de ser genial. - Lo puedes hacer verde?

\- ¿Por qué verde? Parecería una planta. - se quejó Lincoln mirándola, recibiendo ojitos de perrito en respuesta. - Esta bien, pero después ya. - volvió a cerrar los ojos y su cabello cambia a un tono verde brillante. Lana rio abiertamente.

-Pareces un moco. - comento divertida en lo que el cabello de su hermano volvía al blanco natural, mientras que este solo miraba al frente con fastidio, pensando en lo que hacía para alegrar a sus hermanas… Cuando Lana se calmó ya iban a mitad de camino. – Lincoln… ¿Crees que yo también pueda hacer eso?

-No lo sé. - acepto su hermano con calma antes de mirar alrededor con duda. Lana no lo noto, por lo que siguió preguntando.

\- ¿Porque no le dices a nadie más? ¡Es genial! - aseguro Lana alzando los brazos.

-Porque me van a decir raro. - acepto Lincoln deteniéndose un segundo. - Oye Lana… ¿no crees que hace mucho silencio?

\- ¿En serio? - La niña cerro los ojos y escucho atentamente. - Pues sí… Espera. - Lana abrió los ojos y miro alrededor, notando cierta cosa curiosa. - ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿El qué? - su hermana acomodo su cabeza en el Angulo adecuado y tras unos segundos mirando lo pudo ver. Lincoln se asustó un poco. -Tal vez deberíamos volver…

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Es una aventura! - Lana se bajó sin reparos de su asiento en los hombros del chico, casi tirando a Lincoln en el proceso, antes de salir corriendo hacia lo que fuese que había visto.

\- ¡Lana! - susurro Lincoln tratando de llamarla sin caso. El niño miro alrededor antes de suspirar. - Tenía que ser un buen hermano mayor… - se quejó antes de correr tras su hermana para asegurarse que estaba bien. Pronto la alcanzo y se agacho a su lado. Lana hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio y señalo el lugar con la cabeza, su hermano siguió la mirada y tuvo que ahogar una exclamación.

Tres hombres con largas capas negras estaban conversando cerca de unas enormes jaulas, de las que provenían sonidos de animales que definitivamente querían salir. Lincoln y Lana no necesitaban ser grandes para saber que ellos no estaban en ese lugar de buenas formas. Mientras miraban uno de los sujetos prácticamente desapareció mientras los otros se alejaron a una tienda cercana.

-Largo…. Vamos. -Lana los siguió con la mirada antes de correr a las jaulas, su hermano no dudo en seguirla mientras se quejaba por lo bajo. Corrieron hasta las jaulas sin ser vistos, los seres en ellas no cambiando en nada su ruido por lo que realmente pasaron desapercibidos. Lana suspiro y le sonrió con suficiencia a Lincoln, quien solo la miraba serio.

-Esto es peligroso Lana. - se quejó el chico con molestia. - Vamos de vuelta y llamemos a la policía.

-No. Vamos a sacarlos. -Objeto su hermana mirando alrededor. Lincoln rodo los ojos y la imito. Había un total de nueve jaulas de varios tamaños, pero lo que pauso momentáneamente el intento de liberación de los hermanos fueron las impresionantes criaturas que había dentro.

-Wow. - dijeron Lincoln y Lana a la vez.

Una de las jaulas tenía un extraño perro de dos colas que les ladraba animadamente, casi como si quisiera jugar. Otra tenía una extraña criatura oscura que parecía un buitre larguirucho, el cual estaba lanzando un lastimero sonido cada tanto. Una tenía un enorme buey que parecía ser dorado, el cual berreaba en su jaula sin muchos resultados para su escape. Una jaula con varios pájaros de colores brillantes que al parecer solo abrían el pico, haciendo esa la jaula más silenciosa del lugar

Había una jaula pequeña con un pequeño pájaro redondo y dorado que parecía cansado de escapar y estaba reposando en una rama caída que había dentro. Una con un perro grande con cuernos y viciosos ojos rojos que no paraba de gruñir. Otra jaula con una gran serpiente con cuernos dentro. Y un par de jaulas tapadas, pero de gran tamaño, donde se escuchaban zarpazos y cascos.

-Oh, pobrecito… -se acercó Lana a una jaula que tenía una bien encadenada y maltrecha ave de un color rojo cenizo. Lincoln se acercó y centro su mirada en los cansados, pero de cierta forma conocedores ojos del ave, quien lo miro fijamente. El niño no lo evito y trato de meter la mano dentro, solo para detenerse con el sonido de la jaula tapada detrás del pájaro. Lana se tapó la boca para no gritar mientras Lincoln alzaba los ojos y miraba fijamente el lugar.

-Que será… -Lincoln miro a su hermana y luego al pájaro, que por alguna razón pareció alentarle a moverse hacia la jaula. Sintiéndose un poco idiota por hacerle caso a un ave, el niño estiro un brazo y corrió un poco la tela de la jaula, revelado un enorme y majestuoso ser mitad pájaro mitad caballo completamente blanco. - Holey Shamoley….

-Es… Fantástico. -acepto Lana sin moverse del lado del ave. El pájaro-caballo los miraba con recelo, en especial al niño. Cuando sus miradas chocaron algo le dijo a Lincoln que no desviase la mirada y que fuese respetuoso. Tragando saliva hizo una ligera reverencia sin retirar la cabeza, Lana imitándolo poco después. El ser los siguió mirando hasta que les devolvió el gesto y se acercó al límite de la jaula, siendo detenido por un par de grilletes que hicieron mucho ruido.

\- ¿Que sucede? - dijo la lejana voz de uno de los hombres.

-Oh rayos… -comento Lincoln asustado, buscando un escape. Tras ver que no había forma de hacerlo sin ser vistos, miro la jaula y tomo una decisión rápida. - Ven Lana. - y arrastro a su hermana dentro de la jaula del caballo-pájaro y trato de colocar de nuevo la tela, terminado justo cuando uno de los hombres de negro entro al área.

\- ¡Cállense bestias!- se quejó dándole una patada a la jaula del buitre desnutrido. - Lo que nos faltaba, Lluvia. Espero que McGrow no tarde tanto con ese transporte muggle. Tenemos una buena carga aquí, ¿no lo crees? – afirmo burlándose del ave gris. Un sonido parecido a un estornudo se escuchó en la jaula detrás del ave. - Ja?- el hombre saco un palo de madera no muy grande de su cinto y se acercó a la jaula, tirando la tela para ver al animal que como siempre que haca ello se lanzó a atacar. - Trata de quitarte esas esposas caballito. Un hipogrifo albino es un gran ejemplar en el mercado. Te venderemos por muchos galeones…

\- ¡Broser, si no hay nada allí deja de hablar con el pájaro y ven a ayudar! - llamo alguien desde afuera. El hombre llamado Broser se quejó y volvió a tapar la jaula con tela antes de retirarse, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada sospechosa a la jaula del hipogrifo. Dentro de dicha jaula, los dos niños se asomaron debajo de las alas del animal, quien hizo un gesto para que se bajasen.

-Gracias señor Hipo... Hipogrifo. -agradeció Lana bajándose y acercándose a los grilletes. -¿Como podemos romper esto?

-No lo sé, pero debe haber una forma. -acepto Lincoln mirando alrededor con duda. - No me gustó nada de lo que dijo ese señor. ¿Pero que hacemos?

-Buscare algo… -señalo Lana corriendo afuera antes de que la detuviera. Lincoln solo suspiro y trato de tirar los grilletes con fuerza. El animal lo miro con curiosidad.

-Se que no funciona, pero tengo que intentarlo. -se excusó el niño cruzándose de brazos. El hipogrifo dio un giro y le puso el pico en la cara. -Ey, deja eso, hace cosquillas… -rio Lincoln antes de comenzar a acariciarlo. - Sabes, realmente eres genial… Ojalá pudiéramos sacarlos de aquí, no creo que ninguno quiera ir al mismo lugar que esos tipos. -Un ligero quejido fue su confirmación. - Lo sabía.

-Linc… -susurro Lana entrando de nuevo, cargando pocas cosas. - No pude encontrar mucho pero tengo esto. - y lo coloco lo más silencioso que pudo en el suelo. Lincoln comenzó a revisar: una barra de metal, un telescopio, una esfera brillante, una cosa que parecía una cuerda pero se movía (el chico la lanzo fuera del área), un palito de madera y una cosa que parecía un cilindro dorado.

-Porque trajiste esto? -señalo Lincoln el palito.

-Ese tipo tenía uno. Y mira. -señal Lana tomándolo y concentrándose. Unas ligeras chispas salieron de la punta. Lincoln se sorprendió. -Es genial. Prueba tú. - el hermano lo tomo e imito a la niña… y aunque al principio no sucedió nada, al final unas chispas más grandes que las de Lana salieron de la punta. – Es como la varita mágica de Lola! Solo que no es rosa y no tiene estrella… ¿Crees que sirva?

-Tal vez… Si no funciona, usamos la barra. -señalo Lincoln cuando las chispas se apagaron. El niño coloco la punta del palo en el grillete y repitió lo anterior. - No sirve.

-Déjame a mí. -señalo Lana también intentándolo. Nada… - Uhmm… ¿Juntos?

-Vale. - acepto su hermano colocando su mano sobre la suya. Dos segundos después el palo dio un pequeño pulso blanco que efectivamente rompió el grillete, el cual ambos se apresuraron a agarrar para que no hiciera ruido. Los dos se miraron con confianza y asintieron. Siguieron con el otro y después salieron con cuidado de la jaula, donde estaban buscando la cerradura, pero la "varita" que traía Lincoln toco accidentalmente una barra y la puerta se alzó por su cuenta con un suave chirrido. - Genial…

-Vamos amigo. -pido Lana mientras el hipogrifo daba sus primeros pasos afuera. El animal parecía deseoso de hacer ruido, pero la niña se adelantó. - Shh! Aún tenemos que soltar a los demás. - dicho eso lo dejo y fue a la jaula del pájaro gris, donde Lincoln ya estaba trabajando en las cadenas que lo sujetaban. El ave miro de nuevo a la niña. -Hola amiguito… Te sacaremos de allí, no te preocupes. - afirmo confiada cuando la última cadena cayo. Entre ella y Lincoln quitaron el resto del pájaro y Lana lo cargo con cuidado. - Parece enfermo… Creo que lo lastimo… Lincoln…

-Tal vez deberíamos cubrirlo… Ya sé. -Lincoln metió su mano en la mochila con cosas inútiles y saco una gorra roja. - Es más seguro si lo cargas aquí. - explico dándole la vuelta para que Lana colocase al animal en ella. El ave dio un suave y melodioso gorjeo, que calmo un poco a los hermanos.

-Sigamos Lincoln. - El chico asintió y alzo el palito, preparado para soltar otro de esos animales. Mientras, e inconsciente de la situación, el grupo de obvios cazadores ilegales volvía a contar con tres miembros que estaban celebrando por adelantado su supuesta e inminente fortuna hasta que varios minutos después…

\- ¿Que es eso? - comento uno de los tipos mirando las jaulas, donde el ruido parecía haberse incrementado considerablemente. Su compañero alzo la vista y lo miro fijamente, fastidiándolo. – Acabo de llegar, te toca. - el compañero se quejó y comenzaron a discutir… justo cuando el enorme y dorado buey salió de entre las jaulas, seguido de una bandada de pájaros multicolores, el buitre disecado y técnicamente una bala amarilla.

\- ¿¡Como escaparon?!- se quejó el tercero, Broser, pronto sacando su varita del cinto. - _Impedimenta! -_ Un haz de luz roja salió directo al buey, pero pareció no afectarle.- Que esperan idiotas, ¡atrápenlos! Yo iré a revisar que el resto siga ahí. – Inconsciente del desastre, dentro de las jaulas los niños estaban terminando de liberar a la serpiente, quien se enrosco un momento alrededor de cada uno antes de, literalmente desaparecer.

\- Otro que es genial. -dijo Lana abrazando al pájaro gris, que miro a Lincoln como pidiendo clemencia. El niño lo miro apenado, pero su hermana no lo noto. - Solo queda la última jaula… - la jaula tapada gruño. - EH…. No suena bien… -Lana se acercó sigilosa, pero su hermano se puso entre ella y la jaula.

-Yo lo hare, tu vigila. - pidió Lincoln antes de tragar duro y mirar de nuevo al pájaro gris y al hipogrifo (el cual sorprendentemente seguía a los niños) para avanzar hasta la jaula. Con dedos temblorosos agarro la tela, una curiosamente más pesada que la que cubría al hipogrifo, y usando toda su fuerza tiro. Con temor miro dentro y se le volvió a caer la boca. - ¡¿Eso es un dragón?!

-Que pequeño. -señalo Lana mirando el dragón apenas del tamaño de Lincoln. Era verde oscuro con prominentes cuernos dorados y una fulminante mirada amarilla. Igual que el hipogrifo estaba atado, pero además de ello traía un bozal. La niña se acercó. - Es muy lindo…. AH! - el animal se había lanzado contra ella.

\- ¡¿En serio quieres sacer esa cosa de ahí?!- se quejó Lincoln alejándola más del dragón.

-Así que ustedes son los responsables de esto. - Los dos hermanos miraron a Broser, que parecía cabreado. - Un par de simples niños han arruinado seis meses de arduo trabajo. No me culpen si sus padres solo encuentran sus cuerpos en el bosque… -afirmo alzando su varita, pero no llego muy lejos ya que el hipogrifo se lanzó contra él, arañándolo con sus filosas garras. Aprovechando la confusión Lana agarro la mano de Lincoln con el palo y rápidamente abrió la jaula, quitándole uno de sus grilletes al dragón… el cual la miro.

-Oh, Oh…- acepto la niña asustada.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí! - grito Lincoln cargándola a ella y al pájaro para salir corriendo, justo cuando el dragón parecía liberar otra extremidad y con ello el bozal, lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de fuego en su dirección. El hipogrifo se hizo a un lado y dejo que le diera directo al hombre, que solo grito de agonía al recibir el golpe de lleno, quedando inmóvil en el suelo. Lincoln y Lana quedaron asustados por la escena, paralizados a tal punto que no notaron cuando el dragón se aproximaba a ellos… Hasta que el hipogrifo lo mando a estrellarse contra las jaulas, una de las cuales le cayó en el ala. El ave caballo Se dio la vuelta y se agacho frente a los niños, que solo lo miraron fijamente

-Linc… -lloro Lana asustada. - Creo… creo que quiere que montemos…

\- ¿Qué? – comento algo perdido, pero un gruñido del lado donde estaba el dragón le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Temblando como una gelatina Lincoln agarro a Lana y la monto en el animal, buscando alrededor algo para sujetarse hasta que vio la cuerda rara y casi con duda la tomo, mirando al hipogrifo. -Lo siento amigo, pero no se montar y esto lo hacen en las películas. - señalo mientras acercaba la cuerda. El animal solo lo miro, pero la cuerda se movió sola y se ató a si misma, formando una nada apretado ni dañino agarre para los niños. Lincoln no se quedó a maravillarse y subió detrás de Lana, lo que hizo que el hipogrifo se levantara y echara a galopar para después extender las alas. - Espera, vas a…-y voló.

-¡AHHHHHH!- gritaron los dos niños, ambos pegándose lo más posible a la aterciopelada piel de su montura, tratando de evitar resbalar por la velocidad en que ascendían. Tras unos segundos el viento pareció calmarse y Lana se sintió lo suficientemente calmada para mirar alrededor. Aun tenía el ave ceniza consigo y su hermano parecía que iba a vomitar, pero lo que más le impacto… Fue que estaban volando.

-Wo... Wo… ¡WOUJJJJUUUUUU!- festejo Lana con un tono de triunfo. - ¡Mira Linc! ¡Estamos volando!

\- ¡Ya lo noté! - acepto su hermano sin levantarse.

\- ¡Vamos Linc, mira esto! - instó la niña mirando del cielo a la tierra. El ave gris ululo débilmente, pero con cierta alegría. - Ves, hasta Ace cree que deberías verlo.

\- ¿Ace? - Lincoln alzo la vista para mirar a su hermana que rio divertida.

-Es el nombre que le di. ¿Te gusta? Es como tus libros de colores. -festejo Lana con alegría. Lincoln iba a corregirla, pero su mirada capto el horizonte y se quedó callado. El niño se levantó mejor en su resbaladizo asiento y miro alrededor con los ojos abiertos. Lana sonrió. – ¿Ves? No es tan malo.

\- ¡Je, Je JA! - acepto Lincoln antes de mirar abajo, donde pasaban sobre los árboles. - ¡Esto es genial!- Lincoln miro al cielo y mermo un poco su sonrisa: A lo lejos veía nubes de tormenta.- Bueno, eso no tanto.

\- ¡Mira! ¡El campamento! - señalo Lana un cercano lugar donde veían las cabañas. - Bájanos aquí por favor. -El hipogrifo giro levemente la cabeza y comenzó a descender en picada. Los niños solo rieron divertidos, incluso después de que el animal se detuviera y Lincoln resbalara de la grupa. -¡Wuju! ¡Otra vez!

-Creo que paso. -acepto Lincoln levantándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza. -Ven Lana. - pidió alzando los brazos para atraparla. La niña se dejó caer y miro al animal. - Ves, salimos bien. - dijo con una sonrisa antes de ir al hipogrifo y abrazarle la pata. -Gracias amigo. Nos salvaste.

-Si viejo, gracias. -acepto Lincoln acariciándole la cabeza. El hipogrifo acepto la caricia un rato antes de acercarse a Lana y hacerle cosquillas. La niña rio en lo que se colocó al lado de su hermano, justo a lo lejos escucharon voces. Los dos miraron al hipogrifo- Me imagino que tienes que partir.

\- ¿No te puedes quedar? - rogo Lana con lagrimitas. El animal le dio un golpecito con su pico antes de mirar a Lincoln y hacer una reverencia. Los hermanos se la devolvieron y, sin más, se fue de nuevo, dejando unas pocas plumas de recuerdo. Lana se agacho y agarro algunas. - Linc…. ¿Lo volveremos a ver?

-Seguro que sí. -acepto su hermano con una sonrisa. - Pero recuerda…

-Es un secreto. -acepto Lana mirando a Ace antes de sonreír. - Lincoln…

-Sí?

-Creo que se hizo en tu gorra.

-Rayos.

.

* * *

Actualidad.

* * *

\- ¡Vamos Lincoln! - llamo Lana ahora de seis con una gran sonrisa, resaltando sus faltos dientes frontales. - Si no te mueves, te dejare.

-Lana… más despacio. -se quejó el chico de once mientras arrastraba la bicicleta con la que habían llegado al lugar. - Estuve... pedaleando… desde la casa… ¿No… puedes… ir más despacio? - se quejó antes de dejarse caer. - Porque esta zona no es de ciclismo….

-Oh, vamos, no seas un quejica. - se burló su hermana mientras se reacomodaba la gorra. - Arriba hombre! No tenemos todo el día. Mamá dijo que teníamos que estar en casa a las cuatro.

-Ya se, Ya se…- Lincoln suspiro y se levantó, reanudando a marcha.

-Me pregunto que tal estará Ace… Hace tiempo que no lo veo. - comenzó a decir Lana mirando al cielo con cariño. Cierto sapo salió del bolsillo de su overol y croo. - ¿Tu que piensas Hops? ¿Listo para conocer a otro de la familia?

-Creo que le caerá bien. - rio Lincoln alcanzándola. - Aunque me parece que deberías cuidarte de Breeze. La última vez estuvo muy cerca.

-Si… No quiero que intente comerte de nuevo. -acepto Lana con tono de disculpa. El sapo trago y asintió. - Aahh, no tengas miedo. Mama te cuida. - Los hermanos guardaron silencio y siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a su destino. Era un pequeño claro en el bosque cercano, llegando al cementerio, con un feliz riachuelo pasando tranquilamente por el medio. En el claro ya había alguien esperando, alguien muy conocido. - Winter Breeze!- soltó Lana contenta corriendo hacia el animal. Al estar cerca se detuvo e hizo la reverencia, siendo rápidamente respondida ates de lanzarse a abrazar al hipogrifo. Lincoln dejo la bicicleta apoyada en un árbol y se acercó.

-Hola amigo… -saludo tras pasar por las reverencias, acariciando el pico del animal. - Espero que tuvieras un buen vuelo. Te trajimos algo. - dicho eso se arrodillo y saco una mochila que tenía, sacando con algo de asco una bolsa con un filete dentro. - Asqueroso…

-No seas niña Lincoln. ¡Yo se lo doy!- festejo Lana tomándolo sin miedo y mirando al animal. - ¿Listo, chico? ¡Ahí va! - y lo lanzo al aire, siendo atrapado fácilmente por el hipogrifo, quien comenzó a devorarlo. - Ja! Te dije que le gustaría.

-Sí, si…- acepto Lincoln mirando alrededor tras cerrar la mochila. - No ha llegado. - Lana lo imito y se apagó un poco. Hops salió de su escondite y se le planto en la cabeza, tratando de calmarla.

-Tienes razón, seguro solo esta tarde…-sonrió la niña a su pesar.

-Seguramente está en camino. - comenzó a decir Lincoln cuando un canto melodioso les hizo mirar arriba, haciendo a ambos sonreír. - ¿Ves?

\- ¡Ace! - celebro Lana al ver al ave acercándose. Contrario a su apariencia al conocerlo, y tras muchos sustos para los hermanos, ahora era una hermosa y gran ave de color rojizo y dorado, que parecía volar como si estuviera hecha de fuego. Ace dio un giro en el aire antes de dirigirse en picada a los hermanos, deteniéndose limpiamente frente a ellos. Lana no tardo en lanzarse a abrazarlo. - ¡Te tardaste mucho! ¡Mira! Te presento a Hops. Hops, este es Ace, de quien te hable.

-Esa es una entrada. -reconoció Lincoln divertido, acercándose a acariciar sus plumas. El ave gorjeo suavemente, llamando la atención del chico a su pico. - ¿Que tienes ahí amigo?

\- ¿Que es? - pregunto Lana extrañada tratando de tomarlo, pero Ace se alejó y se quedó mirando a Lincoln. - Creo que es para ti. -su hermano agarro el sobre, sorprendiéndose por el detallado sello que traía.

\- ¿Una carta? - inquirió con curiosidad dándole la vuelta y abriendo los ojos como platos. Lana lo noto y miro a Breeze, quien solo movió la cabeza y siguió lamiendo sus patas. -Pero como…

\- ¿Que dice? - pregunto Lana acercándose para tratar de leer. - "Lincoln Loud, armario al fondo del pasillo, 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan" … Hey, tu cuarto no es un armario.

\- ¿Porque crees que es tan pequeño? - refuto su hermano saliendo de su estupefacción para mirar a Ace. - ¿Quién te dio esto? -El ave miro al sobre y después a Lincoln. - ¿Quieres que lo abra?

-Eso es obvio, por algo te lo dio. - refuto Lana cruzándose de brazos. Hops la imito. Lincoln solo los miro antes de volver a darle la vuelta al sobre y abrirlo.

-Hay dos hojas… Dice esto: "Querido señor Loud; Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en… el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería." -termino mirando a su hermana con perplejidad. Lana estaba con la boca abierta, igual que su hermano. Los animales alrededor solo veían a los humanos con fijeza. Una sonrisa se comenzó a expandir en el rostro de la niña hasta que finalmente alcanzo toda su cara.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡La magia es real!

Y con esto las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para ambos hermanos.

* * *

 **.**

 **Listo!**

 **Les gusto? Sinceramente surgió de una mezcla de estar enganchada a The Loud House y mi hermana prestándome su ejemplar de "Animales Fantásticos y donde Encontrarlos". Sentí que volví al libro uno y ya que tenía otro fic en el fandom pensé, ¿por que no?.**

 **Quiero que trate dos perspectivas: La vida en casa y la vida en escuela. Aun no se bien como desarrollarlas, pero ya vendrá la idea.**

 **Espero les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

 **Nuevo capitulo! Lo tenia listo hace rato, pero me costaba corregirlo. Siento la demora.**

 **Los personajes, la magia y bla bla bla son de sus autores. La trama es mía.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

* * *

Claro cerca del cementerio, Michigan, USA

* * *

.

Lana estaba recostada de Winter Breeze, el blanco hipogrifo, ambos mirando a Lincoln caminar de un lado a otro mientras disfrutaban de uno de los refrigerios que habían traído de casa. Hops se había dedicado a echar una siesta al lado de la niña mientras Ace, el fénix, comía tranquilamente unas rebanadas de fruta picada.

\- ¿Que hare, que hare…? - musitaba Lincoln mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, ignorante de que en ese momento su cabello estaba del mismo color negro que el de Lucy.

-Solo diles. -contesto Lana sin muchas vueltas. SU hermano la miro poco sorprendido.

-Van a pensar que es una broma Lana. - sentencio con cierto fastidio, dejándose caer al lado de Ace. - Si no lo hubiera traído Ace, hasta yo pensaría que es una broma.

\- ¡Pero hemos tratado de hacer magia por siglos! - se quejó su hermana alzando los brazos. - Hasta Barbara es una prueba contundente. ¡Puede predecir la lluvia!

\- Tenías que meter a Barbara. - sentencio Lincoln nada sorprendido. – Ya dijimos que es algo natural de las aves… Y me da algo de miedo, si soy sincero.

-Solo es un ave incomprendida. - señalo Lana con dramatismo antes de sentarse de piernas cruzadas. - Pero ya enserio Lincoln, solo hay que decirlo. Si creen que es una broma podemos presentarles a los chicos, ¿que dicen? - pregunto a los voladores que estaban con ellos. Ace hizo un leve canturreo mientras Breeze agito la cabeza. - ¿Ves? Tienes nuestro completo apoyo.

-Tienes razón…- acepto Lincoln mientras su cabello volvía a ser blanco y el alzaba el sobre. – Solo espero que esto sea suficiente para convencerlos… Y no quiero ni pensar en lo que harán nuestras hermanas… En especial Lisa.

-Ni creas que dejare a esa loca científica acercarse a estos dos. - amenazo Lana abrazando a Ace con un brazo y apoyando el otro en Breeze.

-Ya, yo tampoco tengo ganas de ello.- los dos hermanos se miraron con cierto recelo, ambos pensando en cómo revelar esto a sus padres y hermanas, así como cual podría ser su reacción.

.

* * *

Casa Loud, Michigan, USA

* * *

.

Otro suspiro se escuchó en la sala y Lori no pudo soportarlo más. La chica bajo el teléfono para fulminar con la mirada a su hermana Leni, quien seguía mirando la apagada televisión con pesar.

-Ya es suficiente Leni. - se quejó, aunque era obvio que también estaba algo decaída. - No llego, fin de la historia. Que literalmente suspires tanto como Lucy no va a cambiarlo.

-Ya lo sé Lori, pero estaba segura de que Linky… suspiro. -se quejó la fashionista con tristeza.

-Todas lo estábamos. -acepto Lori uniéndose a su pesadez mientras dejaba el teléfono un rato. Tras un rato Lynn y Luan entraron a la sala, notando de inmediato el ambiente que las dos mayores tenían en la habitación.

-Diría un chiste ahora, pero no estoy de humor para hacerlo. -comento Luan dejándose caer en el sillón con los mismos ánimos. Lynn miro a sus hermanas exasperada.

-Oh vamos! No hicieron tanto cuento cuando me sucedió a mí. - se quejó alzando los brazos.

-Es que son situaciones diferentes Lynn. - refuto Lori apagada. Lynn pensó en refutar a su hermana, pero tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón, aunque siguió terca en su postura sobre unirse al club depresivo a pesar de que el ambiente era más que tentador para hacerlo. En eso llegaron sus padres a la sala.

-Vamos niñas, no es tan malo. - las calmo su madre con una sonrisa algo triste. - Seguramente se perdió en el correo o algo así.

-Si, seguro. - dijo el Sr con sarcasmo, ganándose un codazo de su esposa. El hombre carraspeo. - Pero ese no es el punto chicas, no podemos llorar por la leche derramada todo el tiempo, así que alcemos la cabeza y sigamos adelante como siempre hemos hecho, ¿entendido? - Las hermanas le sonrieron con comprensión mucho más animadas. El padre asintió y miro alrededor. - ¿Donde esta Luna?

-Está escuchando música arriba con Lily. -señalo Luan con obviedad. -Dijo que la dejásemos sola un momento.

-Voy a hablar con ella… - comento su madre preocupada, haciendo ademan de subir las escaleras… justo cuando la puerta de enfrente se abre y entran Lincoln y Lana, ambos quedándose congelados al ver a la mayor parte de la familia en la sala. Rita bajo un escalón para sonreírles. - Hola chicos, ¿que tal fue su salida al terrario?

-Bien. - dijeron a la vez con notorio nerviosismo, ganándose miradas incrédulas de sus hermanas.

\- ¿En serio? - señalo la madre cruzándose de brazos. Los dos se miraron y Lana señalo con la cabeza a sus padres. Lincoln negó y miro a las mayores. La niña lo hizo de nuevo con más insistencia para después señalar la cocina. - ¿Sucede algo?

-Papa, Mamá… - el chico miro a sus hermanas mayores antes de volver a mirar a sus padres. - EH… ¿Podemos hablar afuera un momento?

\- ¿Que hicieron esta vez? - soltó Lori con la ceja alzada, olvidando todo el pesimismo anterior.

-Nada, solo queremos hablar. - señalo Lincoln con calma antes de entrecerrar los ojos cuando dos castañas hicieron cierto movimiento. - Sin intervenciones.

-Comprendo hijo. - acepto Lynn Sr. en lo que la señora Loud bajaba de nuevo las escaleras. - ¿Vamos? -Los hermanos se miraron y asintieron, entrando a la cocina para ir al patio de atrás. Rita los siguió tras lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a sus hijas. Ellas se miraron entre si con complicidad. - Chicas ni piensen en venir. -ordeno su padre saliendo tras su esposa. Cabe decir que apenas salió de la casa la advertencia de ambos padres fue completamente ignorada y todas entraron sin dilación al cuarto que compartían Lynn Y Lucy, quien actualmente estaba afuera en su club de poesía, aprovechando que la oscuridad de la misma habitación cubriría su presencia.

\- ¡¿Que sucede aquí?! -se quejó Lola entrando al área con paso firme. - ¡Están arruinando mi fiesta de té!

\- ¿Que pasa sis? -salió Luna asomándose desde la puerta con Lily en brazos. Ambas confundidas.

\- ¡Shh! Tratamos de escuchar. - las callo Lynn mientras Luan hacia algo para que escuchasen mejor.

-Sin Lisa y su equipo de espionaje estamos literalmente por nuestra cuenta. - señalo Lori tratando de ayudar. -De todos los días para estar fuera…- Las recién llegadas se miraron y de inmediato se unieron a la multitud de vidajenas. Mientras en el patio…

-Bien, ¿que quieren hablar? - comento Rita con calma mirando a ambos hijos con escrutinio. - No volvieron a liberar nada de sus jaulas ¿no? No quiero que se repita lo de los sapos de la clase de Lincoln. - Los niños se tensaron un poco antes de suspirar de alivio.

-No, no es eso. -acepto Lincoln negándolo antes de pensarlo un poco. -Bueno… tal vez si, pero no en la forma en que piensas. - Los padres se cruzaron de brazos. - Verán… ¿recuerdan ese campamento de hermanos, al que fuimos Lana y yo hace tres años?

-Como olvidarlo. - suspiro su madre mirando a un lado.- Tuvieron que cerrarlo temprano porque algún cazador furtivo inicio un fuego forestal. -Los dos hermanos se miraron. -Estuve preocupada hasta que los tuve de regreso a casa.

-Cierto. -acepto el padre antes de reír. - Je, recuerdo que trajeron un animal a la casa y estuvieron meses tratando de que no nos diéramos cuenta hasta que lo liberaron. Les doy crédito por ello, de no ser por Lori no nos hubiésemos enterado nunca que estuvo en la casa.

-Gracias por recordarlo. - musito Lana cruzándose de brazos y fulminando la casa con la mirada (Sin saberlo, ya que se habían escondido tras escuchar el nombre de la mayor, las demás hermanas también fulminaban a Lori con la mirada por lo que la chica solo sonrió como disculpa)

-Pero el punto es que no deben quedarse con los animales del bosque. - se metió su madre con seriedad. - No es su lugar una casa y nosotros ya tenemos suficientes mascotas… Me alegra que lo hayan cuidado hasta que pudo valerse por si mismo y después liberado, aunque cierta señorita parece que aún no aprende la lección. - Termino mirando a Lana, quien miro a Hops y después a su madre con una sonrisa.

-Si, sobre eso... - comenzó a decir Lincoln sin mirarlos. - Pues, no es exactamente la verdad.

-Explíquense. - dijo su padre serio.

-Es un larga historia... y después se las diremos. - confirmo el chico al ver la mirada de sus padres. - El punto es que ese día sucedió algo y hoy técnicamente confirmamos que fue…

\- ¡Oh, vamos! - se quejó Lana al ver que daba muchas vueltas. Sin más se levantó la gorra, saco el sobre y lo mostro a sus padres, quienes abrieron los ojos ampliamente por el repentino movimiento. - Ace le trajo esto a Lincoln en la mañana. Es muy importante y deben leerlo.

-Lana. - soltó Lincoln mientras su hermana se encogía de hombros y ponía el sobre en la mano de su padre, quien no tardo en notar que ya estaba abierto antes de sacar la carta y pasarla a su esposa sin realmente leerla. El hijo los miro nervioso. - Se que parecerá una locura, pero realmente creo que es cierto y…

-Ese Ace… - comenzó a preguntar su madre sin dejar de leer. - ¿Es una lechuza? - A Lincoln le extraño la pregunta, pero a Lana le dio un nada pequeño ataque de risa. Mientras afuera la miraban con duda, adentro las aguas estaban caldeadas.

\- ¿Que les dio? - pregunto Lynn tratando de ver por su cuenta. Lola la hizo un lado ajustando sus binoculares.

-Creo que es un papel… No, una carta. - señalo la niña asomándose más en la ventana, solo para ser sujeta por Luna antes de que se cayera. – Creo que es de Lincoln… Me pregunto porque la tenía Lana.

-Pues lo que sea los dejo papelizados. Hahaha. ¿Entienden? - todas gruñeron ante la mala broma de Luan.

-Espera… ¿De que color es la tinta? - pregunto de repente Leni con emoción contenida. Lola la miro sin entender. -Solo míralo, ¿sí? -Las demás la miraron un segundo antes de sorprenderse y mirar a Lola expectante.

-Verde. - señalo Lola tras un rato para después rodar los ojos. - Agh, ¿quien escribe con verde? El rosa es mucho mejor. - y siguió mirando sin notar que de repente las demás se habían congelado, menos Lily que las miraba confusa. Volviendo al patio…

-Ja! Si Ace es una lechuza yo soy un cocodrilo. - rio Lana divertida mientras se limpiaba una lagrima falsa, recuperándose por fin de su ataque de risa. - Ace una lechuza… ¡Y ahora Breeze es un alce! - ante eso Lincoln no pudo evitar reírse un poco, aunque pronto callo al ver la mirada de sus padres. Lana recibió un codazo de su hermano y alzo la vista antes de retomar la seriedad del tema.

\- ¿Creen que esto es divertido? - regaño su padre con seriedad, tomando de vuelta la carta. Los dos niños tragaron duro, pero pronto su padre se echó a reír y hacer su baile de la victoria. - ¡Aha! ¡LO SABIA!

\- ¿Que? - preguntaron los dos extrañados antes de verse abrazados por su madre.

-Me alegro por ti Lincoln. -señalo sonriente antes de alejarse para mirarlos seria. -Pero aún tienen que decirme exactamente que sucedió en ese campamento.

-Esperen… ¿Hablan en serio? -los paro Lincoln perplejo. - No creen que es una broma o… -su madre lo callo colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Te explicaremos ahora Lincoln. - dijo con calma antes de mirar a Lana. -Y a Lana también, al parecer. - acepto con un suspiro antes de volverlos a abrazar. - Crecen tan rápido… - los dos hermanos se miraron como si a su madre le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. La mujer se separó y miro a su extravagante esposo. - Querido, ya deja de hacer el ridículo. ¿Qué dirán los vecinos?

-Je, je… Lo siento. - acepto algo avergonzado mientras retomaba algo de compostura. - Creo que mejor continuamos esta conversación dentro. - y avanzo a la casa seguido de su esposa.

-Eso fue… raro. -acepto Lincoln mirando a sus padres.

-Completamente. - corroboro Lana igual de perdida. -Pensé que tardaríamos más en convencerlos… ¿Crees que ya sabían de la magia?

-Eso es obvio.

-Me pregunto porque no dijeron nada…- comenzó a pensar Lana antes de cruzarse de brazos. - Porque eso es injusto.

\- Entonces vamos a averiguarlo. - sentencio Lincoln caminado tras sus padres con determinación. Ya no era solo curiosidad, ahora estaba molesto. Pero antes de tener cualquier idea primero escucharía a sus padres. En cuanto Lincoln entro en la casa se vio atrapado en un abrazo grupal por todas sus hermanas mayores, que decían un millón de cosas a la vez. - ¡Agh! ¡Chicas! ¡Espacio! - todas se alejaron menos Leni que siguió prácticamente estrangulando a su hermano. - A…yu…da…

-Lo siento…- se disculpó la chica soltándolo. En lo que Lincoln se reponía ella salto de arriba abajo. - ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti Linky! ¡Espera a que veas el colegio! Los uniformes están completamente fuera de moda, pero las clases son geniales. En especial…

-Ya cálmate Leni. -regaño Luna señalando con la cabeza a Lola, que miraba la escena con la ceja alzada, y a Lana, que la miraba incrédula.

\- ¿Ya sabían? - se quejó la niña alzando los brazos y haciendo a las mayores mirarse entre ellas. - ¡¿Todos sabían y nunca dijeron nada!?

\- ¿Se puede saber de que están hablando? -se quejó Lola ya cansada de tanta cháchara sin sentido, para ella. - Primero todas están deprimidas desde la mañana y ahora están así por un pedazo de papel con verde? Algo está pasando aquí y exijo que me expliquen.

-Ya somos dos. - secundo Lana cruzándose de brazos tras un rato. Lincoln miro a la gemela menor algo preocupado hasta que por fin asintió, formando el tres en contra. Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas y luego a sus padres, que claramente no estaban felices con el giro que tomo la situación.

-Todos al sótano. - ordeno su padre y nade se atrevió a contestar. Avanzaron con prisa toda la familia hasta llegar al sótano, donde su padre tardo otro rato en llegar, cerrando la puerta tras revisar el área. - Bien, lo que se diga de ahora en adelante permanece en esta casa y no saldrá nunca, ¿entendido? - Todos miraron a Lola.

-Ya se. No diré nada. - acepto la princesa con cierto fastidio. - ¿Ahora que?

-Oh, no hablaremos aquí. - señalo la señora Loud mirando a su esposo y asintiendo. Este sonrió y saco un palito de su manga. Lana y Lincoln lo reconocieron de inmediato, quedando ambos con la boca abierta, la niña tapando la boca de Lola antes de que dijese algún comentario. Su padre alzo una ceja a su reacción, pero continuo con lo que hacía.

- _Dissendio-_ murmuro el señor dándole un golpe a la pared al lado de la lavadora de inmediato esta se levantó y permitió ver una habitación desconocida. - Entren. - Empujando a los pasmados Lincoln, Lana y Lola, la familia entro en la habitación, la cual se cerró detrás de ellos. No era muy diferente de la sala, excepto que no había nada electrónico ni ventanas, la chimenea era enorme y en lugar de la puerta al cuarto de sus padres había una que llevaba a un espacio que tenía varias cajas y baúles mal organizados. Aunque para los hermanos lo que más les llamo la atención fue una fotografía de toda la familia… una fotografía que se movía como si fuese un video. Lincoln solo pudo parpadear cuando su contraparte de imagen le saludo con la mano.

-Holey Shamoley…- soltó Lana dejándose caer en el sofá. Lola la siguió poco después, igual de perpleja.

-Estoy soñando. - acepto la princesa sin dejar de mirar el cuadro donde ella misma hacia un gesto de "quisieras" y se retiraba de la imagen como si nada.

-Creo que necesito sentarme. - acepto Lincoln colocándose entre las gemelas.

-Como Lola es desconocida de esto, creo que lo aclarare. - comenzó a decir el señor Loud tras encender unas burbujas flotantes de Luz.

\- ¿Eres un mago? - soltó Lana antes de que pudiese decir nada. - ¿Somos magos? ¿Una familia de magos? ¿Con magia? ¿De verdad?

-Eh… Algo así. - acepto Luna mirando a su hermana entre divertida e incómoda. - No todos lo somos. Mamá, Lori y Lynn no lo son. Y no estamos seguros de Lisa, Lily, Lucy, y ustedes.

-Excepto Lincoln. - acepto Lynn divertida. - Él fue muy obvio… ¡Auch!- se quejó cuando Lori le dio un golpe fuerte en el brazo.

-Esperen... Esperen… Esperen… - llamo Lola alzando las manos. - ¿Están tratando de decirme que podría ser una bruja? ¡Eso es imposible! - después miro a los otros dos del sofá. - ¿Y cómo es que ustedes sabían de esto antes que yo? -pregunto en un tono casi dolido, claramente dirigido a su gemela. Lana solo bajo la mirada.

-Cálmate Lola, por favor. - pidió su madre colocándose a su lado para que se tranquilizara. - Deja que tu padre explique, ¿sí? - La niña la miro antes de suspirar y asentir, mirando al hombre con firmeza.

-Gracias. - acepto Lynn Sr. antes de seguir. - Primero comencemos explicando cómo es el mundo. Este lo podemos dividir en dos partes: Un mundo visible donde la electricidad impera y la tecnología de punta es la vanguardia, y en el que convivimos diariamente, y otro mundo oculto en que lo imposible es real y los mitos no lo son; el mundo de la magia.

-Uy, me gusta esta parte… - comento Leni sentándose al lado de Lana. Las hermanas la miraron antes de encogerse de hombros y ponerse cómodas, dejando algo incomodo a su padre.

-Eh… Bueno, Yo nací en una familia con ambas caras, casi como la nuestra. Mi padre era un mu… no mago y madre era una bruja. Con mis hermanos nos educaron en ambos mundos para apreciarlos, entenderlos y respetarlos sin importar sus diferencias. Curiosamente, solo yo tuve el don de la magia, así que fui al colegio y aprendí a utilizarla. - tras decir eso suspiro cabizbajo. - Mis padres estaban orgullosos, pero mis hermanos tardaron un tiempo en acostumbrarse a que muchas de las maravillas que conocían no podrían realizarse y estaban algo tocados de que solo yo pudiera disfrutar de esas cosas con las que crecimos juntos.

"Con el tiempo mejoro nuestra relación a lo estable que es ahora, pero tomo su tiempo. Seguí creciendo como mis padres nos habían enseñado hasta que un día mis encantos captaron la atención de una hermosa doncella" – señalo el hombre alzando las cejas a su esposa, para asco de sus hijos y risa de la mujer.

-Contrario a Lynn, yo nací en una familia netamente no mágica. - continuo Rita para aliviar la tensión tras la broma. - Mis abuelos, mis padres y yo no tenemos ningún poder mágico y prácticamente desconocía de ese mundo, hasta que cierto incidente en casa de la tía Ruth cuando tenía trece me hizo darme cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece. -Al ver que Lincoln iba a preguntar se adelantó. - Eso es una historia para otro día. Lo importante es que cuando conocí a tu padre, ya tenía idea de que la magia existía.

\- ¿Entonces ya sabias que papa era un mago cuando saliste con él? - pregunto Lola curiosa.

-Yo sabía, pero él no sabía que yo sabía. - afirmo la mujer con una sonrisa. - Congeniamos de inmediato y no tardamos en salir. Estuve dando pistas de mis conocimientos del tema para que fuese más abierto conmigo, pero ya saben cómo son los hombres. - Todas las chicas rodaron los ojos, ignorando a los extrañados padre e hijo. - Tomo su tiempo (años) y cierta táctica, pero logre hacerle entender. El me confió todo al respecto y unos meses después me pidió matrimonio.

-Ahhh. - suspiraron las gemelas con ojitos brillantes.

-Cuando nos llegó Lori tuvimos que decidir como queríamos criarla. - continúo relatando su padre con un suspiro. – Quedamos en que crecería en un entorno normal, sin magia visible. No quería que sucediera la mismo con mi familia en caso de que no tuviese magia y Rita, aunque algo en contra, comprendió mi punto de vista. Llegamos al acuerdo de que si mostraba alguna señal la guiaría y si no, dejaríamos que encontrase algo que le gustase en la vida como toda niña normal. Fue una buena decisión. - sonrió mirando a su hija mayor con cariño y orgullo, claramente la carencia de magia no le afectaba. - Tuvimos a Lynn y no hubo señales en ninguna, así que decidí dejar la magia como último recurso y centrarme todo lo posible en este mundo.

-Espera… pero dijeron que Luna, Leni y Luan si son magas. - se quejó Lincoln mirando a las mencionadas.

-No he terminado. - regaño de nuevo su padre, esta vez severo. - Como dije, decidí centrarme en este mundo… muy prematura mente. No fue difícil conseguir un trabajo ni ponerme en sus reglas (Rita me ayudo en lo que estaba oxidado), pero un año después de ello Luan dio su primer indicio de poder mágico: se metió en la cuna de Lynn para dormir tras hacer desaparecer los barrotes de la cuna, literalmente.

-Que puedo decir, no puedo quedarme enjaulada. Hahaha. ¿Entienden? - la familia gruño por ello.

-Y cuando estaba embarazada de Lincoln, tuvimos una señal de Luna. - continuo su madre ignorando lo anterior. - Tu hermana logro crear sola una orquesta en su habitación con los pocos instrumentos que tenía. Cuando regresamos a la casa lo primero que hizo fue arrastrarnos arriba para mostrárnoslo. Tu padre confirmo que eso era un gran dominio para alguien de su edad.

\- ¿Y que hay de Leni? - pregunto Lana extrañada.

-Nadie se enteró hasta que recibí mis cartas. - contesto la chica divertida. - Osea, ni siquiera sabía de que estábamos hablando hasta que tuve mi varita.

\- ¿Y que hay de Lincoln? - todos miraron a Lola. - Lynn dijo que ya sabían que él era mago.

-Si, ¿cómo sabían sin que yo mismo lo hiciera? - se quejó el niño mirando a los demás acusatoriamente. Ante esto hubo varias risas nerviosas.

-Veras hijo… Eh… Dejando de lado la enorme alegría que nos diste tras ser nuestro primer hijo varón, ese día también nos diste otra… sorpresa. - acepto el señor Lynn con nerviosismo. -Veras tú eras de esos bebes que nacen con un poco de pelo. El blanco ya de por si era muy llamativo, pero después de unas horas pues…

\- ¿Cambio de color? - pregunto Lincoln uniendo cabos sueltos. Su padre asintió mirándolo curioso por el comentario. - ¿Así? - y se volvió castaño. Lola grito, Lana rio divertida y los demás lo miraron petrificados. El cabello de Lincoln volvió a ser blanco y los miro con la ceja alzada. - ¿Puedo hacer eso desde bebe?

\- ¿D-Desde cuándo pu…sabes que puedes hacer eso? - soltó Lori alzándose en la silla. Lincoln sonrio apenado.

-Unos… Cuatro años, creo. - acepto apenado. - No dije nada porque pensé que me dirían raro. Lo malo es que a veces sucede sin que quiera… no sucede a menudo, pero Lana se enteró así. - todos miraron a la pequeña que se encogió de hombros. - Yo le pedí que no dijera nada.

-Pues no era necesario. - rio Luna llamando la atención. - Porque es por ti que Lori y Lynn se enteraron que la magia existía. Casi las matas de susto en el proceso.

-Eh?

-Veras, después del tercer día que naciste dejaste de cambiar el color de tu cabello. - acepto la señora Loud con calma. - Por lo menos logramos un hospital en que tu cuna estaba en mi habitación y tu padre podía hacer algo para que el hospital no notase ese… peculiar detalle. Una semana después, cuando te trajimos a casa no habías vuelto a cambiar. Tu padre me explico un poco la situación y los dos nos dedicamos a vigilarte para cuando se repitiese, porque iba a hacerlo.

\- ¿Y que es? - pregunto curioso el niño.

-Bro, eres un metamorfomago. - contesto Luna con una sonrisa.

-Por eso todo está en metamorfosis. Hahaha. ¿Entienden? -nadie rio. Luan se sentó mejor. - Ahora en serio, eso significa que puedes cambiar tu aspecto a voluntad. ¡Podrías ser cualquier cosa que quieras! Siempre y cuando sea del reino animal, incluyendo personas.

-Cool. - acepto Lana mirándolo con una sonrisa. - Yo también quisiera hacerlo.

-Lo siento Lana, Los que son como Linky nacen, no se hacen. - comento Leni dándole palmaditas.

-No me molesta ya soy hermosa como soy. - aprovecho Lola con altiveza. - ¿Pero porque lo descubrieron por culpa de Linky? No creo que alguien se asuste por un cambio tan pequeño como el pelo.

-Cualquiera lo haría si dejas tu hermano en la cuna y tras regresar del baño te das cuenta de que tienes otra hermana. - comentó Lori con una sonrisa nostálgica. - Literalmente entre en pánico, incluso llame a mama para decirle que alguien entro en la casa y te cambio por otro bebe.

-Mi primera reacción fue gritar en el trabajo. - informo Rita algo avergonzada. - Ya había pasado un año desde que naciste y había bajado un poco mi guardia. Cuando me recompuse llame de inmediato a tu padre y fuimos de regreso a la casa. Tratamos de hacerte cambiar de vuelta por dos días antes de que volviste a ser como eras. En ese momento Lynn pregunto a unos conocidos que podría hacer para evitar estos problemas a futuro y decidieron un encantamiento que evitaría cambios tan drásticos por un par de años, hasta que pudiésemos decirte.

-Y me enteré por mi cuenta. - replico el chico, recibiendo varias miradas de disculpa. - Entiendo un poco el porqué no dijeron nada antes… Esperen. Leni dijo que se enteró cuando recibió sus cartas. Eso quiere decir…

-En serio crees que aceptamos ir a un internado solo porque ¿si? - bromeo Luna sonriente. - Bro, siempre te reciben en el colegio con una carta… Aunque siempre llegan con el correo.

-Por eso nos pusimos tristes cuando llegaron las nuestras, pero no la tuya. - acepto Leni con un suspiro aliviado. - Y sucede que ya la tenías.

-Sí… -acepto Lynn con sospecha. - ¿Como la conseguiste? Dudo que solo te la encontrases por ahí.- todos miraron al muchacho.

-Eh… Un amigo me lo trajo. - replico Lincoln mirando a sus padres un segundo.

\- ¿Que clase de amigo? - replico Lori entrecerrando los ojos.

-Se que todos queremos saber cómo la encontró, pero tengo una pregunta. - se quejó Lola parándose en la silla. - ¿Dónde están mi carta y la de Lana? ¿No deberíamos tener una?

-Lo que sucede es que uno entra a la escuela mágica desde los once años hasta los diecisiete. -informo su padre rascándose la cabeza. - Hasta entonces no tienes carta.

\- ¿Entonces yo también puedo ir? - se emocionó Lana parándose también.

-Tal vez. -acepto su padre agachándose para mirarlas a la cara. - Recuerden que puede suceder como con Lori y Lynn o incluso Leni. ¿Entienden realmente porque no les queríamos decir? -Lana y Lola se miraron antes de bajar la cabeza, pero Lana la alzo de inmediato.

\- ¡Pero yo si iré! - señaló contenta. - Lincoln y Yo ya podemos usar magia… o algo así… Hemos tratado de repetirlo sin el palo ese pero es difícil… -comenzó a decir pensativa, no notando ni como Lincoln trataba de que se callara ni la mirada de Lola.

-El palo es una Varita. - informo Luna sacando la suya de una parte de su guitarra.

\- ¿Que dijimos de varitas fuera en vacaciones? - regaño su madre con seriedad. Luna sonrió forzadamente mientras la guardaba. La mujer asintió antes de mirar a Lincoln y a Lana con esa mirada de madre que te hace saber que no importa lo que hagas estas en problemas. - ¿Y se puede saber, si ninguno de los presentes les ha presentado una varita, como saben de las existencias de estas?

\- Como dije es una larga historia. - desvió Lincoln antes de notar algo. - Esperen, ¿no deberíamos decirle esto a Lucy y a Lisa? Es un poco injusto que sean las únicas que no saben en la familia.

-Todos estamos seguros de que Lucy tiene una idea del tema. - acepto su padre con calma antes de suspirar. - Y Lisa… Déjame pensarlo.

-Me alegra que pienses en tus hermanas jovencito, pero no desvíes el tema. - regaño Rita con seriedad. Lincoln sonrió culpable. - Ahora quiero escuchar una explicación, tanto para "Ace" como para su conocimiento de varitas. Ahora. – Las mayores los miraron entre curiosas y simpáticas, Los padres con severidad, Lily con una sonrisa inocente y Lola con duda mientras lo único que hicieron los dos hermanos fue mirarse mutuamente como un desafío.

-Fue culpa de Lana.

-EY!

* * *

 **.**

 **Listo!**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta revelación. No saben lo que me costo unir todo y crear la historia antes de la historia. No se preocupen, el incidente de Rita se sabrá... algún día.**

 **Ahora que las cartas están echadas, solo queda esperar que ha de suceder con la familia con esta revelación.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios sobre la historia, porque viene algo bueno.**

 **Bueno, les dejo. Hasta otra!**

 **Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!**

 **Nuevo capitulo listo y frito, comenzando el enredo de la familia Loud.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Casa Loud, Michigan, USA

* * *

.

Las cosas en la casa habían tomado un giro algo diferente desde ese día en que las verdades de varias cosas ocultas fueron contadas. Una de ellas fue la nueva recurrencia de Lincoln en tratar de cambiar algo de su apariencia cuando nadie lo veía, aunque seguía negándose a repetir lo que lo delato de bebe, logrando incluso parecerse a sus hermanas sin dejar de ser el, afirmando siempre que su apariencia favorita era la original.

Otra cosa era la forma en que las mayores habían decidido dejar a sus hermanos menores al aire sobre cualquier tema relacionado a su colegio, al cual su padre replico de forma afirmativa, casi con lágrimas en los ojos (tardaron un rato en calmarlo para poder enviar la tonta carta). Las chicas se reían entre ellas y comentaban cosas sin aparente sentido, diciendo que no explicarían nada hasta que "deban hacerlo". Cabe decir que esto al peliblanco no le hacia la más mínima gracia.

Pero la más notable y preocupante en la casa era el cambio que esa conversación había tenido con las gemelas. Lola al principio parecía haberse tomado bien la idea de que buena parte de su familia eran magos, el hecho que podría tener magia e incluso el que su gemela la había manifestado mucho antes de ella; pero pronto se dieron cuenta que la pequeña princesa no lo había tomado para nada bien.

Ahora Lana y ella peleaban a cada hora por cosas cada vez más tontas, cada vez que mencionaban la escuela de cualquier tipo (incluso la que aun asistían) se retiraba del área con claro fastidio, no soportaba ver a Lincoln y Lana juntos fuera de la hora de la cena, ignoraba a su padre y hermanas como si fuesen aire, estaba empeñada a ir a la mayor cantidad de concursos que pudiese y…

-Bueno, no se ve mal para que lo hiciera una bruja como tú. - señaló Lola cuando Leni le pidió su opinión sobre el nuevo vestido que le hizo para su más reciente concurso. Su hermana parecía inmune al comentario. - Déjalo en mi cuarto y no toques nada.

-Está bien. - acepto Leni alegre, alejándose con un canturreo para cumplir el mandado de la menor. Lori, que estaba presente en el momento, miro a Lola con claras ganas de ahorcarla.

-No tenías que hablarle así. - le regaño con fastidio.

\- ¿Que? No parece ofendida. - señalo Lola sin inmutarse antes de voltear y salir de la habitación. Lori tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no gritarle, y casi lo hace cuando salió a tiempo para ver como Lola le sacaba la lengua a Lincoln, quien solo estaba subiendo las escaleras. - Agh, si no fuera mi hermana juro que…

-Ca-cálmate Lori- pidió Lincoln algo nervioso al ver su estado. – Creo que solo le cuesta asimilarlo. Ya verás que pronto baja a sus niveles normales de… Lolacidad. - comento con media sonrisa.

-Espero que eso sea pronto Bro. - se quejó Luna saliendo de su cuarto con el ceño fruncido. - La pequeña mandona esta entrando en mis nervios. -termino suspirando. - Bueno, dejando de lado lo innombrable…- dicho eso le sonrió a su hermano. - ¿Listo para el viaje?

\- ¿Viaje? ¿Que viaje? - pregunto Lincoln extrañado. Luna abrió la boca antes de mirar dentro del cuarto con la ceja alzada, donde Luan negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa algo apenada. Leni salió del cuarto de las gemelas en ese momento.

\- ¡Lincky! ¿Listo para el viaje? - pregunto alegre como siempre.

\- ¡¿Alguien me puede decir cuál viaje?!- se quejó Lincoln alzando los brazos exasperados.

-Pues a comprar las cosas, tontito. -rio Leni haciendo un gesto con la mano. - Aunque me gustaría ir al centro comercial antes de ello, pero hoy no.

-Cosas… Oh, cosas. - acepto Lincoln recordando una lejana lista de objetos que definitivamente no encontraría en un centro comercial, no al menos de los que conocía… o esa era su idea. - ¿Y donde es eso?

-Chicas, Lincoln, hora de salir. -se escuchó la voz de su ´padre desde el piso de abajo.

-Ya verás, bro. - rio Luna saliendo para darle una palmada en la espalda.

-Te mostrare mi tienda favorita, esta para bromear por ello. - rio Luan pasando de largo.

-Nos vemos abajo Lincky. - guiño un ojo Leni bajando tras las chicas. Lori le sonrió a su hermano y la siguió. Lincoln solo las miro con un ligero tic en el ojo.

-Ser aceptado en su escuela. - dijo Lucy de la nada detrás de él, asustándolo. - Suspiro. Debo pensar que mi tiempo no ha llegado. Felicidades de nuevo Lincoln. - y entro en su habitación.

-Está bien… - acepto el chico regresando por donde vino, solo para toparse a una cabizbaja Lana saliendo de la cocina. – Lana, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, es solo que no sé que hacer con Lola. - acepto con algo de pesar, pero mayormente fastidio. - Pensé que se alegraría con todo eso, pero… Quiero que me entienda, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-Hmm… -pensó Lincoln mirando las escaleras. - Tal vez solo debas hablar con ella.

-Ya lo intenté Huston. - rodo los ojos la niña antes de sonreírle con un poco de tristeza. – Tranquilo Lincoln, ya lo resolveré. Diviértete en tu viaje y si encuentras algo más sobre- Lana miro a ambos lados antes de acercarse a susurrar. -nuestros "amigos" me avisas, ¿vale?

\- ¿Es que todos sabían de esto menos yo? se quejó Lincoln antes de suspirar. - Vale lo hare. Nos vemos Lana. -se despidió mientras salía donde su padre y sus hermanas mayores, que lo esperaban en Vanzilla. El chico se subió y pronto estuvieron en camino. - Y… ¿a dónde vamos?

-A comprar las cosas, ya te dije. - contesto Leni con obviedad mostrándole su lista. - Y dicen que soy olvidadiza.

-Si, ¿pero ¿dónde? Dudo que esto lo vendan en algún lugar cercano a la tienda de comics. - señalo Lincoln a la lista. Luna rio por ello, sacando la de su hermano de su bolsillo.

-Hermanos sabes la política de la casa: Todo heredado. - señalo divertida mientras la repasaba con la mirada. - Aunque creo que varias cosas si las tendrás nuevas. El viejo caldero de papá no tiene mucha vida por delante.

-Después de todo no puedes llorar por un caldero agujereado. Hahaha ¿Entienden? - esta vez su padre rio por el chiste, pero los demás no. Luan lo ignoro, sentándose mejor para ver a su hermano. - Me pregunto cómo será tu varita.

-Apuesto que será de pelo de unicornio. - señalo Luna sacando la suya sin que su padre la viera para dedicarle una mirada de cariño.

-Papa, Luna está sacando su varita. - replico Lori sin levantar la vista del teléfono. Su padre fulmino con la mirada a la mencionada por el retrovisor, por lo que Luna guardo la vara mientras fulminaba a Lori con la mirada. Mientras, Lincoln aun miraba perdido a Luna, por lo que Lynn Sr. contesto a la silenciosa duda de su hijo.

-Las varitas están hechas de madera y un núcleo mágico, ambos muy variables y con varias combinaciones. -comenzó a explicar el padre de forma sencilla. - A dónde vamos las más comunes que se venden son de Pelo de unicornio, plumas de fénix y Fibras de corazón de dragón. - Lincoln hizo cara a eso último. - Ey, mi varita esta hecha de eso, un poco más de respeto.

-Las nuestras nos eligieron por un pelo. - La mayoría rio por este chiste de Luan, cosa rara. - Pero ya en serio, yo no apostaría por eso, últimamente nos sorprendes mucho Lincoln.

-Gracias…creo. - el resto del viaje se convirtió en una discusión abierta que fue de las varitas y sus propiedades a los diferentes materiales mágicos para pociones; discusión en la que, para sorpresa de Lincoln, hasta Lori participó activamente. Para cuando la Van se detuvo frente a un viejísimo motel, a Lincoln le dolía la cabeza por toda la nueva información. Todos bajaron de Vanzilla y Lori comenzó a darle abrazos a todos, tardando un poco más con su hermano, que la miro extrañado. - ¿No vienes con nosotros?

-Oh, No me malentiendas, me encanta ver el lugar. - acepto Lori con una sonrisa. - Pero si no contamos que no hay señal en toda esa área, tengo que llevarme a Vanzilla de vuelta para recoger a Lynn de su práctica y llevar a su "Alteza Real" al concurso que tiene hoy. -termino rodando los ojos. Luego les sonrió a sus hermanos. - Diviértanse y cuídense. -comento subiéndose al asiento del conductor. - Me llaman para venirlos a recoger. Bye… -y se fue.

-Eso siempre me hace sentir mal. -acepto Leni con un suspiro mientras miraba el suelo con pesar. -Bueno, cada vez que sucede, pero en serio.

\- ¿Lori ha ido a dónde vamos? - pregunto Lincoln mientras su padre entraba en el viejo Local.

-Obvio, tal vez no sea maga, pero tiene algo de sangre mágica. - sonrió su hermana recordando. - Recuerdo que el Sr. de los helados nos dio uno gratis a las dos cuando vio que ella se quedó calmándome cuando nos perdimos antes de mi primer año. Es super amable, te va a agradar.

-Chicos, se están tardando. - llamo su padre asomándose desde la puerta. Lincoln miro el motel con duda, notando su estado por primera vez.

\- ¿Es aquí? - comento incrédulo.

\- No genio, esta es solo la forma de llegar. - rio Luan entrando de primera. Los demás la siguieron a la recepción, que literalmente no era mejor que su exterior. Lynn Sr. estaba conversando amenamente con un señor barrigón con traje que seguramente era el recepcionista.

-Ah! Un nuevo Loud. - señalo el recepcionista mirando a Lincoln de arriba abajo mientras este sonreía nerviosamente. - Felicidades Hijo. Y no te preocupes, sé que te gustara el viaje. - tras decir eso continúo hablando con el Sr. Loud. - La habitación tres como siempre, solo asegúrense de NO regresar entre las 2pm-3pm local, tengo revisión de saneamiento, otra vez.

\- ¿La Señora Silvin sigue queriendo el negocio? - cuestiono Luna alzando una ceja.

-No la culpo, para los no magos este es un buen lugar de negocios más que para un "mundano motel". -rio el hombre con diversión. -Pero ya verá si se lo daré. – termino dando la llave. – ¡Diviértanse en su viaje!

\- Lo haremos. ¡Bueno, gracias Will! - y con eso la familia siguió de largo, despidiéndose con la mano. Luna miro a su hermano. - Will es el dueño del local, siempre es muy amable con nosotros.

\- ¿Pero a que se refería con viaje? ¿Es algo como el sótano? - pregunto su hermano perdido, logrando que sus hermanas sonrieran entre sí sin contestar sus preguntas. - O-Oigan…

-No lo asusten. - regaño su padre con cierta diversión justo cuando llegaron a la habitación establecida. Dentro no tenía la gran cosa, pero Lincoln pudo notar que lo más resaltable de la habitación era una chimenea demasiado grande para la misma que estaba en un costado, con el fuego encendido. - ¡Ah! Perfecto. - Lincoln iba abrir la boca para preguntar, pero decidió callarse. Lynn Sr. avanzo hasta la mesa de noche y saco su varita, tocando con ella el tercer cajón del que saco un tarrito con un curioso polvo verde.

-Vamos Lincky. - apremió Leni acercándose a su padre. - Entre más pronto llegamos, más podemos mostrarte cosas divertidas.

-Espera Leni, aún tenemos que explicarle. - le recordó Luna deteniéndola, por lo que la mayor se detuvo algo apenada. Luna se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano. - Bien, Lincoln, este polvo verde son Polvos Flu y te permiten transportarte de una chimenea a otra en el mundo mágico. Solo lo tiras en las llamas, te metes y dices donde quieres ir.

-Lo malo es que quedas todo cubierto de cenizas. - critico Leni algo asqueada. -Es como, nada agradable para la ropa.

-Es una situación polvosa. Hahaha ¿Entienden? - todos menos su padre gruñeron por el chiste. Luan no le importo y agarro los polvos con un aire profesional. -No te preocupes hermanito, yo te muestro. -dicho esto se acercó al fuego y los tiro en su interior, cambiando las tranquilas llamas naranjas a unas voraces esmeraldas que le dieron un susto a Lincoln. Sin miedo Luan entro en la chimenea sin quemarse y miro a su boquiabierto hermano. - ¡Callejón Diagon! - las llamas crecieron y al bajar ya no había Luan.

-Wow. ¿Ella está bien? - Soltó Lincoln mirando el fuego con precaución.

-Por supuesto Lincky, eso es normal. - sonrió Leni imitando a su hermana. Antes de entrar al fuego tomo una bocanada de aire. - Callejón Diagon. - dijo con voz amortiguada, pero clara. Sucedió lo mismo que con Luan.

-Ves hijo, es sencillo. - Comento su padre con una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres intentarlo? - Lincoln miro los polvos con algo entre la emoción y el miedo antes de tomarlos y caminar a su destino.

-Tranquilo Bro, solo mantén los codos pegados… y cierra los ojos... y no respires dentro. - aconsejo Luna cuando se detuvo frente al fuego.

\- ¿Algo más? -pregunto Lincoln con algo de fastidio.

-Mmmm Nop. Nada. -acepto su hermana encogiéndose de hombros. - Buen viaje y que aterrices en la chimenea correcta.

-Gracias, Luna.- Con el corazón latiendo en la garganta Lincoln miro a su padre y hermana, quienes le dieron un pulgar arriba, antes de encarar al fuego y lanzar los polvos como habían hecho Luan y Leni. Al ver las llamas esmeraldas tomo aire y entro. No le hacían daño, pero si daban un poco de cosquillas. Lincoln se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos. - Callejón Diagon.

.

* * *

Casa Loud, Michigan, USA (después de lo anterior)

* * *

.

-¡Wuju! ¡Arrasaremos el partido! - soltó Lynn tras entrar en la casa, poniéndose a hacer una barra imaginaria en medio del recibidor. Lori entro detrás de ella rodando los ojos antes de seguir escribiendo en su teléfono.

\- ¡Puedes callarte Lynn! - grito Lola mientras salía de la cocina con un bote de helado en las manos y una mirada amenazante en la cara. - ¡No quiero escuchar tus tontos comentarios de deportes ahora!

-A mí no me mandas Lola. -refuto su hermana con enojo, solo para recibir un gruñido casi animal de la niña, por lo que se hizo atrás para dejarle la vía libre al desastre ambulante de color rosa. Las dos mayores la siguieron a la distancia hasta verla cerrar su habitación de un portazo. Lynn alzo una ceja. - ¿Se puede saber que bicho le pico?

-Lo que sucede es que le comunicaron la deleción de su competencia fenotípica. - todos miraron a Lisa, quien estaba saliendo del baño con un portapapeles en mano. Al estar cerca de sus hermanas alzo la vista para aclarar. - Cancelaron su concurso de la tarde.

-Se lo merece. - murmuro Lynn por lo bajo, justo cuando la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln se abrió y por ella se asomó una fastidiada Lana.

\- ¡Al fin! Pensé que nunca se callaría. - señalo saliendo por completo de la habitación con la mochila de su hermano puesta. - Menuda forma de reaccionar.

\- ¿Y a donde literalmente crees que vas con la mochila de Lincoln? - pregunto Lori alzando la ceja. Lana sonrió de repente animada.

-Voy al "terrario" - informo con presteza, mirando de Lisa a ellas para dar su punto y solo logrando que la genio alzase la ceja ante la obvia señal. - Estoy haciendo un proyecto personal. - señalo algo apenada.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir contigo? - pidió Lynn emocionada, ganándose miradas incrédulas de sus hermanas presentes. - ¿Que? Quiero ver al… eh… caballo que dicen pasa por ahí. - Lana y Lori se llevaron una mano a la cara por la pobre excusa, mientras Lisa solo se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. En cuanto la niña entro en su habitación todas suspiraron. Lynn miro de nuevo Lana. - ¿Puedo ir?

-No lo sé… que yo sepa solo nos ha visto a Lincoln y a mí. - acepto Lana preocupada por su amigo albino. - No sé cómo reaccionara Breeze…

-Vamos. Prometo hacer todo lo que me digas. Solo quiero verlo, ¿sí? - pidió Lynn emocionada, juntando las manos para aumentar su ruego.

-Solo quieres montarlo. - dijeron Lana y Lori a la vez nada impresionadas.

-Rayos. - acepto Lynn. - Vale, quiero hacerlo, pero también quiero verlo. En serio. ¿Podría ir? - pidió mirando a Lana con ojitos de cordero. La gemela mayor pareció pensárselo un momento antes de suspirar.

-Vale, pero nos llevas en tu bicicleta. Y creo que deberías llevar tu cosa de cátcher. Salimos en cinco. - Lynn hizo un gesto de victoria y fue de inmediato a prepararse. Lana sonrió por ello y comenzó a bajar para esperarla.

\- ¿Estas segura Lana? - pregunto Lori preocupada. - Ya sabes que nosotras no… eso. Y sabes lo que dijo Papá, puede ser peligroso que vayan allá.

-Tranquila, Lincoln y yo hemos ido por años y seguimos de una pieza. Solo ira mal si le dice algo malo a Breeze. - la calmo su hermanita con una sonrisa. - Y allí estará Ace cuidándonos, así que cualquier cosa estaremos bien.

-Vale, pero tengan cuidado ¿sí? - pidió Lori preocupada. Lana asintió y salió corriendo antes que Lynn. - Espero que literalmente no haya problemas. - suspiro la mayor retomando su teléfono y yendo a su cuarto. Tras cerrar la puerta otra se abrió, donde se asomó una no tan triste princesa.

-Hmm. - comento Lola con fingida duda, alzando una curiosa pluma blanca y enorme, casi tanto como su cabeza. -Me imagino que puedo convencer a Lisa de acompañarme a un corto paseo. - señalo con una sonrisa malvada.

.

* * *

Desconocido destino del viaje en Polvos Flu

* * *

.

Si le preguntasen a Lincoln la descripción sobre su primer viaje en polvos Flu sería esta: El peor viaje de toda su vida. Por curiosidad desafío el consejo de Luna y abrió los ojos, mareándose al instante por lo que los volvió a cerrar. Siendo consciente de que, de alguna forma estaba girando sobre si mismo no ayudaba a calmarlo, mucho menos cuando por instinto abrió un poco los brazos para mantener el equilibrio, dándose un buen golpe contra una pared de la nada. El chico no supo cuánto estuvo ahí, pero cuando sintió sus pies chocar con algo sólido, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, no pudo alegrarse más de saber que ya había terminado.

-El viaje te dejo en el suelo ¿eh? - bromeo Luan mirándolo divertida antes de ayudarle a levantarse.

-Por favor dime que no tengo que volver a usar eso… -se quejó su hermano alejándose lo más posible de la chimenea.

-Lo siento, pero es nuestro fuego de salida. Hahaha ¿Entiendes? - Lincoln solo pudo gruñir en lo que el fuego se encendió de la nada y de allí salió Luna, con mucha más gracia que su hermano cabe decir.

-Si, el primer viaje. Nada agradable. -acepto Luna con una sonrisa algo burlona al ver el estado de su hermano, quien pareció tan molesto por el comentario que su pelo comenzó a ponerse rojo, sorprendiendo a sus hermanas. - Wow, tranquilo viejo.

-Te estas encendiendo Lincoln. - bromeo Luan señalando su cabeza. Lincoln miro arriba y noto el color, cambiándolo rápidamente al normal con algo de pánico.

\- Nunca había sucedido eso… Espero que no sea algo constante. -comento preocupado. En ese momento salió su padre del fuego y de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo aconteció.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? – pregunto con la ceja alzada, pero los presentes negaron. -De acuerdo… ahora, ¿dónde está Leni? - Luan señalo la barra, donde la chica estaba conversando alegremente con el tabernero, un joven algo raro con el pelo negro largo en una cola de caballo, quien la escuchaba mientras limpiaba unos vasos. – Hola Jhon. - dijo el padre acercándose celosamente.

-Hola Sr. Loud. - saludo el chico con algo de cansancio. - Hola chi… Ey, ¿este es su hermanito? - comento divertido mirando a Lincoln, quien saludo incomodo con la mano. - He, no bromeaban con lo del cabello blanco. Soy Jhon Willson, encargado del "Caldero Chorreante", un gusto eh…

-Lincoln. - acepto el saludo Lincoln con una sonrisa algo más confiada. - Un gusto Jhon. - El mencionado rio y miro al padre.

\- ¿En serio? - comento divertido antes de señalar un lugar con la cabeza. - Camino despejado, pero no me quejo si quieren comer algo. Hoy tenemos pastel de melaza como postre.

-Comeremos después, pero gracias por el dato. - señalo el Señor Loud antes de avanzar más calmadamente. Todos los chicos se despidieron y siguieron a su padre a un callejón que estaba detrás del local.

\- ¿Es mi idea o Jhon tenía acento británico? - pregunto Lincoln mirando a Luna, conocedora del tema. Para su sorpresa todos rieron. - ¿Que dije?

-Hermano… Lo tiene porque estamos en Londres. - señalo Luna con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡¿Que?!

-Porque crees que fuimos hasta el lugar de Will?- pregunto Luan con diversión sin bromear.- Es el lugar más cercano de la Red Flu internacional, aprobado por el MACUSA.

\- ¿El que? - Lincoln sintió que realmente disfrutaban el confundirlo con toda la información que le ocultaban.

-Deja de confundirlo Luan. - todos miraron al señor Loud, justo cuando la pared de ladrillos comenzó a abrirse, dejando ante ellos una abarrotada y bulliciosa calle, repleta de artículos y letreros que despertaron de inmediato la curiosidad del chico. - Bueno hijo, Este es el callejón Diagon.

Aunque Lincoln estaba acostumbrado al ruido (No era un Loud por nada) nunca había escuchado algo como esto. Las personas iban hablando entre ellas, entrando y saliendo de tiendas que tenían calderos y cosas raras en sus escaparates. Algunas se quejaban del precio de las cosas que compraban utilizando términos desconocidos para el chico, otras comentaban temas que no sabía exactamente con que relacionar. Muchos negocios tenían nombres extraños, sus contenidos aún más. Bueno, tenía que admitir Lincoln, esto solo era extraño para él.

-Necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto. - acepto Lincoln llevándose una mano a la frente. Luna le dio una palmada de comprensión mientras la familia retomaba su camino, sus hermanas explicándole todo lo que veía y donde iban a comprar cada cosa tanto para el como para ellas.

-Ves esta tienda? Ahí saldrás caldeado. Hahaha, ¿Entiendes?

-Bro, tal vez te dejen tener una lechuza. Siempre he querido una, pero no nos dejan.

-Me muero por presentarte a Madame Malkin. ¡Es una genio de la costura!

-Chicas, chicas, chicas. - pidió calma su padre mientras seguían caminando por la calle, llamando un poco la atención de los transeúntes ante sus nada silenciosos comentarios. – Después iremos a comprar las cosas. Primero lo primero, hay que conseguir el oro.

\- ¿Oro? - Lincoln miro a su padre sorprendido. - ¿De dónde sacaremos eso?

-Del banco. - dijo Leni con obviedad antes de mirar a su padre con ojos de perrito. - ¿Puedo quedarme esperando afuera esta vez? El viaje siempre arruina mi cabello.

-Lo siento cariño, pero iras con nosotros. Por eso no olvides sentir el viaje. - Todos rieron menos Leni y Lincoln, una ofendida y el otro perdido antes de enojarse.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que les gusta dejarme en blanco. - Luan se echó a reír por el comentario, mientras los demás solo lo miraban divertidos. Lincoln se resistió un poco, pero al final se unió a las risas de su familia. Eso hasta que llegaron a un edificio blanco y enorme, cuyas puertas estaban custodiadas por… Lincoln miro al ser con curiosidad. - Eso… es…

-Un duende. - termino su padre. - ¿Listo para entrar?

-Espero que no hayas comido. No importa cuanto lo haga, ese viaje siempre me revuelve el estómago. - señalo Leni con cara de pocos amigos. Lincoln solo pudo tragar duro.

.

* * *

Casa Loud, Michigan, USA

* * *

.

\- ¡Lola! Llamaron de tu concurso, dicen que lo movieron la próxima semana. - señalo Lori subiendo la escalera sin dejar de mirar el teléfono. Cuando su respuesta fue silencio se dio la vuelta para mirar la habitación de la niña con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Escuchaste?

-No está en casa. - dijo Lucy saliendo de la nada y asustándola. Lori la miro con sorpresa antes de procesar lo dicho y enojarse.

\- ¿No está? ¿A dónde fue? - se quejó caminando a la habitación para comprobarlo. Abrió la puerta y efectivamente estaba vacía. - Ugh… Espera a que agarre a esa niña. Literalmente está en muchos problemas. Lucy. - dijo mirándola con autoridad. - ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

-Ella y Lisa fueron a seguir a Lynn y Lana en su viaje a un lugar que obviamente no es el terrario. - contesto su hermana sin emoción, pero sus palabras lograron causar mucha en la mayor, quien abrió la puerta del cuarto de las menores de inmediato y solo encontró a una sonriente Lily. Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y una cara tan pálida como su hermana Lori se alejó de la habitación lentamente. - ¿Sucede algo? - para sorpresa de Lucy, Lori salió corriendo directo a su habitación dejándola sola en el pasillo. Tras unos sonidos de cosas tirándose y algo parecido a un haz de luz la mayor de las hermanas bajo a la sala, agarro las llaves del auto y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Voy saliendo, cuida a Lily! - dijo antes de salir con prisa mientras escribía un mensaje rápido en su teléfono para Lynn, rogando que donde estaban hubiese señal. - Por favor que tenga tiempo…- susurro para si misma mientras entraba en Vanzilla y se acomodaba el cinturón. Ya dentro metió la mano en su bolsillo y miro un pequeño reloj con preocupación.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto Lucy desde el asiento de al lado con una feliz Lily en su regazo y completamente inmune al grito que soltó Lori cuando hablo de repente.

-Te dije que te quedaras en la casa! -se quejó la mayor llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Solo me pediste que cuidase a Lily, y aquí esta. -replico Lucy con naturalidad, siendo respaldada por la bebé. Lori considero seriamente mandarla a la casa, pero si lo que tenía pensado que iba a suceder sucedía, no tenía tiempo para perder en ello. Resignándose a su suerte Lori inicio el motor.

-Sosténganse fuerte, este no será un viaje delicado.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Listo!**

 **Como dije, comienzan los problemas. Se que parece que va un poco rápido, pero no niego que me parece algo que realmente pudiese suceder.**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Me dejan sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **Bueno, hasta la otra.**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!**

 **Nuevo capitulo de la historia, continuando con el anterior. Advierto que esta un poco... curioso, pero les gustara. Espero.**

 **Bueno, ahí los dejo!**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Royal Woods, Michigan, USA

* * *

.

-Fiu… No pensé que estaba tan lejos. -acepto Lynn mientras recostaba la bicicleta en un árbol cercano tras la indicación de Lana de que continuarían a pie.

-Ja, aunque sea llegamos. Lincoln siempre se cansa a medio camino y tardamos el doble. -comento Lana con una gran sonrisa, Hops de nuevo instalado en su sombrero. La niña estaba buscando unas cosas en la mochila, sacando por fin una lonchera y pasándosela a Lynn.

-Genial, tengo hambre. -acepto la deportista tratando de abrirla, pero Lana se la quito de las manos. - ¡Ey!

-No es para ti. -señalo con seriedad antes de cerrar de nuevo la mochila y avanzar, seguida de una enfurruñada Lynn. -Lincoln y yo siempre traemos algo para los chicos cada vez que visitamos. Sí, pueden buscar sus cosas por su cuenta, pero un premio o dos no está mal de vez en cuando. -tras decir eso Lana comenzó a saltar con alegría. - ¡Oh, espera a ver a Breeze! ¡Y a Ace! Y si tenemos tiempo podemos buscar a Barbara… -con eso se detuvo y lo pensó un poco. -Bueno, tal vez eso no sea buena idea…

\- ¿Barbara? -soltó Lynn algo perdida. -Pensé que solo tenían a Breeze y Ace de mascotas.

-No, No, No… No son nuestras mascotas, son nuestros amigos. -acepto Lana con una sonrisa nostálgica. – Les debemos la vida. Si no fuera por Ace no hubiésemos conocido a Breeze y sin Breeze seriamos asado de dragón. - ante eso negó rápidamente con la cabeza. -Ugh, aún tengo pesadillas con eso…

\- ¿Y el dragón sigue aquí? -pregunto Lynn algo esperanzada, quitando una rama baja de su camino. Lana la miro como si estuviese Loca.

-Rayos, no. -comento sin duda alguna, sorprendiéndola. -Una cosa es escuchar de dragones y otra es verlos Lynn. No sé qué le paso a ese no puedo negar que me alivia un poco saber que no está cerca de casa. Aunque… no se lo digas a Lincoln, pero me gustaría encontrármelo de nuevo. Tal vez pueda hacerlo mi amigo esta vez. -Lynn abrió la boca para señalar lo contradictorio que sonaba, pero la cerró al ver que llegaron a un claro, mas específicamente, al ver la gran criatura blanca que había al otro lado. Lana lo noto y miro, sonriendo de inmediato a su hermana. - Sip, esa es Winter Breeze.

-Wow, se ve mejor de lo que imagine. -sonrió Lynn dando un paso adelante, solo para detenerse escandalizada cuando el animal grazno y extendió sus alas como advertencia.

\- ¡Tranquila Breeze! - pidió Lana colocándose frente a Lynn, calmando un poco al ave. La niña miro a su algo preocupada hermana con disculpa. -Lo siento, solo está defendiendo su lado… y tiene mala experiencia con Humanos castaños. -Lynn la fulmino con la mirada y Lana rio nerviosa. -Je, je… Iré a hablar con él. Cuando te de la señal, acércate y…

-Haz una reverencia. -acepto Lynn rodando los ojos. -Me lo has dicho unas cien veces. También que no lo insulte, lo menosprecie o que le tenga miedo, ya entendí. -después miro al ave de nuevo, esta vez centrando su mirada en sus garras… Enormes… garras… destroza cosas. Lynn sacudió la cabeza y miro a Lana decidida. -Adelante, yo espero.

-Esa es la actitud. -sonrió Lana avanzando sin problema. A unos metros de Breeze se detuvo e hizo su reverencia hacia el hipogrifo, quien grazno un poco antes de imitarla. La niña se acercó contenta y comenzó a acariciar su pico. - Hola Breeze… Siento haber tardado tanto en venir. Mira, traje a alguien que quiero presentarte. -sonrió mirando hacia Lynn antes de mirar de nuevo al animal. - Es mi hermana Lynn, tiene 13, le gustan los deportes y es un poco cabezota, pero creo que te agradara. -tras recibir una caricia del pico de Breeze, Lana miro a Lynn e hizo un gesto que se acercara.

-Ahora o nunca. -soplo Lynn para calmarse antes de acercarse a los dos lentamente. Cuando estuvo a diez metros de ellos, Breeze se levantó de su posición acostada, dejando a la chica congelada un segundo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y Lynn decidió hacer su saludo sin retirar la mirada, cosa que le gano una sonrisa de Lana. Tardo…un buen rato antes de que Breeze devolviera el gesto, sacándole de inmediato una sonrisa triunfante a Lynn.

-Bueno, ahora te dejara tocarla. -felicitó Lana acariciando la pata del hipogrifo. Lynn siguió sonriendo en lo que se acercó. -Dale caricias en el pico, le gusta. -Lana sugirió. Su hermana asintió y estiro la mano algo rápido, ganándose un graznido. Lynn la bajo e intento de nuevo, esta vez más lento. Al final la coloco en el pico y comenzó a acariciarlo, sonriendo cuando Breeze se acercó a su toque.

-Je, nada mal… ¡Uf! -comenzó a decir Lynn hasta que Breeze se fue muy al frente y la tiro sin querer, haciéndola reír. -Je, Je, me haces cosquillas. -sonrió divertida antes de hacer algo poco de ella y abrazarle la cabeza al animal. - Es tan suave… -suspiro restregando su cabeza en la del hipogrifo hasta que este gruño molesto. - Je, perdona.

-No lo manojees tanto. -rio Lana abriendo la lonchera y separando de inmediato a Breeze de su hermana, arrancándole una queja. -No chica, espera. -pidió Lana apartando divertida la cabeza de Breeze para sacar su filete. Luego miro a Lynn. - ¿Quieres alimentarla?

-Claro. Solo me dices que hacer. -sonrió Lynn acercándose.

-Es sencillo. Tomas la carne, la tiras al aire y lo ves comer. -aseguro Lana entregándole la carne. Lynn se puso algo nerviosa, pero hizo lo pedido.

\- ¡Ahí tienes Breeze! -grito lanzándola con algo más de fuerza que la debida, aunque valió la pena cuando el hipogrifo dio un ligero aleteo al aire para atraparla. Mientras ella disfrutaba, Lynn de repente no parecía tan enérgica. - ¿No come personas verdad?

-No que yo sepa. -comento Lana para molestarla. Luego miro alrededor y silbo una ligera tonada, logrando que Lynn alzase una ceja. -No creías que Ace viene solo por un silbido, ¿o sí?

-Como lo conozco per…fec…ta… -el sarcasmo de la deportista murió cuando se le cayó la boca al ver la majestuosa ave naranja que salió de la nada y comenzó a volar con elegancia hasta Lana, aterrizando con más gracia que un cisne ante la pequeña. Lana sonrió orgullosa, y algo presumida, hacia la boquiabierta Lynn. -Wow, ¿este es Ace? ¡Es un… un… fénix! - dicho eso se acercó a mirarlo con detenimiento, cosa que recibió de vuelta. - Es genial…

-Yup. -se inflo Lana con orgullo, esta vez sacando una ensalada de su lonchera. -Ten Ace. -sonrió entregándosela. El ave ululo suavemente, dándole una caricia con el pico antes de ir a comer. Lana se mantuvo acariciando sus alas. -Es el que llevamos a la casa. Cuando lo encontramos estaba muuuy enfermo… tanto que pensamos que iba a morir. -tras eso bufo y miro a Lynn con cierta nostalgia antes de comenzar a buscar otra cosa en su mochila. -Sucede que lo de que los "fénix renacen de sus cenizas" no es solo una expresión. Literalmente se encendió en fuego y quedaron cenizas. Lincoln y yo estuvimos llorando un buen rato, preguntándonos que hicimos mal, hasta que apareció el pichuelo y ¡Bam! Ahora éramos padres… o algo así.

-Y tuvieron que dejarlo porque Lori los descubrió. -señalo Lynn algo apenada, y ligeramente molesta con la mayor.

-Nah, ya lo estábamos pensando cuando nos descubrió. -negó Lana sentándose con calma, una cámara en mano. -Lo escondimos en el cuarto de Lincoln, pero pronto creció mucho… Fue una gran suerte que Lori solo notase su comida y no lo viese cuando entro… Casi nos da un infarto en ese momento. -dicho eso miro a Breeze. - ¡A ver, posa amiga! Necesito visual.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? -pregunto extrañada Lynn.

-Un proyecto ya te dije. - acepto Lana acercándose más a Breeze. -Es aun secreto y uno no cuenta los secretos… Genial, ahora pensé en Lola. - termino rodando los ojos con fastidio.

-No me la recuerdes. -pidió su hermana con cierto fastidio, antes de comenzar a acercar lentamente la mano a Ace, solo para tocar sus plumas y hacer que el ave la mirase. Lynn sonrió. - Es muy cálido… -lo dejo y miro a Breeze y Lana. – No quiero molestarte en eso, pero ¿cuándo volamos?

-Te estabas tardando en preguntar. -sonrió Lana colgándose la cámara al cuello y trepando al árbol para extrañeza de su hermana. Dos minutos después se dejó caer y aterrizo como si nada, ignorando la sorpresa de Lynn. -Necesito unas tomas aéreas también. -En manos de la rubia estaba una vieja cuerda, pero de apariencia duradera, que mostro a Lynn antes de caminar hacia Breeze. - ¡Ey, Breeze! ¿Tienes ganas de una vuelta rápida?

.

* * *

Callejón Diagon, Londres, Inglaterra

* * *

.

Mientras tres de los miembros Loud en el área estaban hablando alegremente de cómo se distribuirían ese día para hacer sus encargos, en una banca no muy lejana un algo pálido Lincoln estaba acompañando a una mareada Leni mientras arreglaba su cabello para ayudarla. El chico aún estaba temblando del viajecito que se había dado dentro de los túneles del gran banco de Gringotts.

-Ey, ¿ya están mejor? - pregunto Luna acercándose entre divertida y conmovida. Lincoln y Leni le dirigieron una mirada de "piérdete" antes de seguir con lo suyo. La tercera Loud miro a su padre con duda, mientras Luan trataba de no reírse. -Tomare eso como un no.

-Pensé que te gustaban las montañas rusas hermanito. -sonrió Luan acercándose a ellos.

-No me molestan, pero eso no es una montaña rusa. -se defendió su hermano mirándola molesto. -Pensé que una estalactita nos iba a matar, varias veces. O que saldríamos volando del carro ese.

-Eso paso porque te sentaste en frente, hijo. -aseguro Lynn Sr. sentándose al otro lado de Leni para ayudarlo a calmarla.

-Me pregunto porque… -señalo Lincoln mirando a las otras dos con ojos entrecerrados. Luna y Luan solo pudieron sonreír avergonzadas. El peliblanco suspiro y le sonrió a su pesar. -Bueno… fuera de eso, fue divertido… Mucho mejor que los Polvos Flu.

-Creo que alguien resulto alérgico del asunto. -rio Luan junto a su padre, sacándole un gruñido a Luna. Leni miro a la chica con duda un segundo antes de sentarse derecha, más recuperada. Luan dejo de reír para ir con ella. - ¿Ya estas mejor, Leni?

-Un poco… -acepto recostándose a su padre, que solo le dio una palmaditas. -Detesto ir allá abajo… ¿Porque no podemos tener una cuenta en casa?

-Aún sigo trabajando en eso. -acepto su padre con una risita nerviosa. Al ver las caras nada sorprendidas de sus hijos se aclaró la garganta y se puso algo serio, pero sonriente. -Bueno, ahora las cosas. Hay que reponer los materiales de sus juegos pociones y comprar nuevos para Lincoln, también un par de calderos ya que cierta persona acaba de confesar que derritió el suyo, otra vez. -Luna sonrió apenada, aunque Luan rio por ello. -También hay que comprar los nuevos libros de todos y unas plumas de recambio no estarían mal. -tras decir eso le sonrió a Leni. -Nosotros tres nos encargamos de ello y creo que podremos dejar a Lincoln con Leni para que vaya donde Madame Malkin a conseguir su uniforme del colegio y una nueva túnica para ella, pues creo que la que tiene no le queda bien. -de inmediato Leni volvió a la vida por completo, sonriendo. -Después nos reunimos todos frente a Ollivander para comprarle su varita a Lincoln, ¿qué dicen?

\- ¡Genial! -dicho eso Leni salto del asiento y tomo la mano de Lincoln. - ¡Vamos, Lincky! Hace tiempo que buscaba volver a ver a Madame Malkin. Además, quiero trucos para poder arreglar la túnica por mi cuenta, esta completamente fuera de lugar andar mostrando los tobillos por allá…

\- ¡Ey, ey, calma Leni! -pidió su padre sujetándola antes de que se fuera corriendo. -Aun tengo que darles el dinero, no querrás que suceda lo mismo del año pasado ¿o sí? -ante eso Leni se sonrojo y rio algo apenada, Lincoln la miro con duda, pero tras un segundo solo miro a la nada con obviedad. -Bien, creo que el precio no ha cambiado así que…-no pudo continuar porque algo aprecio brillar en su bolsillo, cosa que le extraño y saco de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Lincoln al ver una especie de reloj de bolsillo, cuya pantalla era extrañamente azul.

-Nada bueno. -comento Luna seria mirando a su padre abrir el aparato y sacar su varita, dándole un ligero toque.

\- ¡EMERGENCIA MÁGICA EN CASA! ¡LLAMAR A LORI! -grito el aparato llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes, aunque eso poco le importo a los hermanos y padre, quienes se pusieron pálidos al escuchar eso. Lynn Sr. cerro el aparato y miro la hora, al igual que Leni.

-Son las una y media en casa. -señalo la rubia con preocupación. -Will dijo que no podíamos llegar después de las dos. Estoy segura de que cerrara la red por la inspección muggle.

-Entonces mejor nos apuramos. -comento su padre con seriedad guardando el reloj en su bolsillo de nuevo. Luego miro a Lincoln con disculpa. - Lo siento hijo, pero creo que nos tendremos que ir antes de tiempo.

-No importa. -acepto Lincoln mientras iniciaban una caminata rápida hacia el Caldero Chorreante, apenas disculpándose con las personas con que chocaban en sus prisas.

\- ¿Que podrá ser? - pregunto Luan preocupada, mirando a Luna. Esta frunció el ceño y miro a Lincoln, quien le devolvió una mirada preocupada con casi la misma idea.

-Bueno, tengo la sospecha de que la culpable tiene preferencia por el color rosa. -señalo la roquera nada divertida, ganándose varias miradas de su familia. Lincoln solo suspiro y miro al cielo.

-Espero que lleguemos a tiempo…-murmuro antes de mirar su camino de nuevo.

.

* * *

Claro cerca del cementerio, Michigan, USA

* * *

.

-Es por aquí. -dictamino Lola mirando con los ojos entrecerrados la abandonada bicicleta de Lynn. Sin problemas avanzo su carrito para seguir un apenas notable camino.

-Eso espero. -riño Lisa con cierto fastidio. -Si no fuera por la prueba que me has dado de este desconocido espécimen X, me hubiese quedado trabajando en mi laboratorio. -afirmó antes de alzar una parte de su equipo, lo poco que cabía en el carro de juguete con batería modificada. -No puedo esperar a ver a un ser con tan deforme composición de ADN…

-Si, si, si… -la callo Lola restándole importancia. No tardaron mucho en llegar al claro, la mayor sonriendo victoriosa cuando reconoció la mochila de Lincoln recostada a un árbol, al igual que la lonchera de Lana y restos de comida. -Bingo. -con cuidado aparco el carro tras unos arbustos, bajándose para observar detrás de ellos que su gemela no apareciera. Lisa la miro con una ceja alzada. -No están ahí, tenemos que esperar a que regresen o algo.

-Aunque admito que es una de las bases de la observación zoológica, dado el hecho de que dicho espécimen parece estar domesticado por Lana no creo que sea insensato observar a una distancia más corta. -Lola la ignoro y la halo para que estuviese al lado de ella, observando entre los arbustos. Lisa rodo los ojos y saco sus binoculares. -Oh podríamos espiar a lo lejos a que se realicé algún movimiento.

-Pues espero sea rápido. -gruño Lola mirando alrededor. Lisa dejo sus binoculares para mirarla un segundo.

-Se que no pregunte en el momento por mi emoción ante este descubrimiento… -comenzó a decir lentamente, casi como si le costase usar los términos. -Pero note que has estado muy agresiva con varios miembros de la familia, incluida Lana. ¿Esa actitud tendrá relación con tu repentino interés en descubrir esta especie?

-Me da igual lo que sea ese pájaro. -refuto Lola sorprendiéndola, en especial porque seguía mirando alrededor con fijeza. -Puedes quedártelo por todo lo que sé. Son las mentiras y el engaño lo que me tienen molesta.

-Perdona si dudo. -señalo Lisa nada convencida, hasta que Lola el agarro de la camisa y la acerco a su rostro.

-Entonces deja tus ojos bien abiertos porque te aseguro que veras que es algo de familia. -comento con una voz algo peligrosa, asustando a Lisa. Para suerte de la genio, un grito de júbilo y otro de pánico las hizo mirar al cielo, y tras que Lola soltase a Lisa, ambas reanudaron su espionaje tras el follaje… solo para quedar con la boca abierta. -Que… es…

-Por los grandes descubrimientos… -murmuro Lisa fascinada.

Ver al albino hipogrifo aterrizar como una maraña de extremidades y plumas no cambio el hecho de esos pocos segundos que lo vieron al vuelo, en especial cuando notaron que las dos hermanas que estaban siguiendo estaban en lomo de la bestia: Lana, quien estaba riendo ahora, se bajó eufórica para ir a darle una caricia al animal mientras Lynn se quedó pegada al asiento unos segundos con una cara pasmada antes de bajarse y acercase a su hermana.

\- ¡Eso... fue… ASOMBROSO! - soltó al fin saltando con los puños en alto antes de calmarse y recostarse a Breeze con piernas algo flojas. -Aunque deberías mejorar tu aterrizaje amigo, por un segundo pensé que saldríamos volando por tu pico. -el hipogrifo sacudió la cabeza en respuesta. Lynn miro a Lana contenta. - ¡Venga, otra vez! Hasta creo que ya puedo hacerlo sola…

-Ha, claro. El único que sabe montar solo a Breeze es Lincoln. -se burló Lana quitándole la soga a su amigo. -Yo aún soy muy pequeña y este es solo tu primer vuelo. Las próximas… seis veces, tal vez.

-No eres divertida… -se quejó Lynn hasta que escucharon a Ace acercarse. La deportista saludo. -Hola Ace, te ganamos. - pero el ave la ignoro, volando alrededor de Lana en un giro rápido. La niña de inmediato dejo de sonreír y miro alrededor con fijeza, preocupando a Lynn. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Hay personas cerca. -informo comenzando a guiar a Breeze fuera del lugar, pero el hipogrifo se quedó quieto, olfateando el área. - ¡Ahora no, Winter Breeze! No podemos dejar que nadie te vea. Ayuda Lynn.

-Claro. - acepto tras un segundo perdida, uniéndose a Lana para alejar al animal… cosa que no resulto pues este grazno y miro hacia ciertos arbustos con fijeza. Lana se congelo y miro allá con temor; Ace decidiendo posarse suavemente al lado de la niña. Lynn lo noto y se puso en posición de combate. - ¿Quién anda allí? ¡Sal ahora o te sacare a patadas!

-Eso no será necesario. -la persona, o mejor dicho, la niña que hablo las dejo congeladas, en especial cuando Lola salió con todo su porte del arbusto, con una mirada algo triunfante en la cara. -Un gusto verlas.

\- ¿Lola? -soltó Lynn sorprendida, pero Lana comenzó a echar humo al mirar a su gemela.

\- ¡¿Nos seguiste?! -grito con furia alejándose de sus amigos y caminando con firmeza hacia su gemela. – ¡¿No deberías estar haciendo un numerito por tu estúpido concurso, lejos, en casa?!

\- ¡No es un estúpido concurso! -refuto Lola echando chispas antes de toser y calmarse. -Además, no vine sola. - y con ello metió la mano en el arbusto y saco a Lisa con ella, sacando un suspiro de las otras dos. Lisa se soltó y se acomodó los lentes, centrando su atención en los animales e ignorando el claro conflicto familiar.

-Fascinante. Una curiosa hibridación entre _Aquila chrysaetos_ y _Equus ferus caballus…_ Y esa ave naranja es desconocida. -comento maravillada, dando un paso al frente. Breeze grazno con fuerza, más que con Lynn, deteniendo a la niña en su andar. Lisa miro a Lana como si eso no la hubiese alterado. - ¿Dónde encontraste a semejantes especímenes?

-Espécimen ni nada, aléjate de Breeze y de Ace si no quieres vértelas conmigo. -amenazo Lana acercándose amenazante a la menor. Breeze también comenzó a acercarse, así que ella se detuvo. -Quieto, Breeze. Quédate con Lynn. - el animal hizo un quejido ahogado antes de quedarse donde estaba, mirando fijamente a las otras dos niñas. Lynn solo se quedó congelada en el lugar, sin saber realmente que hacer al respecto. - ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?

-Lisa y yo estamos en medio de una exploración científica. -afirmo Lola cruzándose de brazos. -Quería mostrarle tus mágicos "amiguitos" para ver si realmente son tan mágicos como son. Todo tiene una base de ciencia, sabes.

-Tu pelea es conmigo, no con ellos. -señalo Lana casi gruñendo.

-Mi pelea es con los mentirosos. -refuto Lola con un tono entre dolido y enfadado, tomando a todos por sorpresa. -Es imposible que pasaran años con un secreto así sin que me hayas engañado, utilizado y apuesto que más de una vez manipulado para que pudiese ver a tus estúpidos animales junto al raro de Lincoln. -En ese momento Breeze se inquietó, pero Lynn logro calmarlo rápido. -Para terminar, todos saben que somos magos menos yo y Lisa porque somos muy idiotas para saber, ¿no?

\- ¿Magos? -reprimo Lisa con incredulidad, dejando de tomar apuntes. -No puedo creer que metieras una fantasía...

-Cállate. -dijeron las gemelas a la vez, asustándola realmente, tanto que dio unos pasos atrás.

\- ¡No tenías que meter a Lisa en esto! -se quejó Lana señalando a la ahora temblorosa genio. -Si, no te contamos nada. ¡Ellos no nos contaron nada hasta ese día y escuchaste la razón! ¡Pero no tienes que meter a nadie más en eso! -termino empujando a Lola. -Debieron haberte echo olvidar, porque no puedes aceptar las cosas como son y no quejarte como una rosa princesa. -empujón. -terca. -empujón. -egoísta… que solo piensa… ¡en si misma! -termino dejándola cerca de la entrada del claro, pero sin tirarla al suelo.

-Ya calmase. - pidió Lynn corriendo donde ellas y alejando a Lana de Lola, notando que ambas gemelas estaban llorando. Lana estaba llorando de ira y de miedo por toda la situación, Lola… claramente estaba dolida por todo, aun así, la princesa no se dejó e hizo a Lynn a un lado, tirándose sobre Lana para iniciar a pelear. - ¡Ya basta!

\- ¡No me llames egoísta! - grito Lola tirando del cabello de Lana, quien tiraba del suyo a su vez. – ¡Me mentiste! ¡Por años! ¡Por unos estúpidos pájaros!

\- ¡Mejor que una estúpida hermana que no sabe callarse! -termino Lana pateándola para que se alejase de ella. Lola tambaleo y quedo sentada, sollozando por el golpe. Lana se dio cuenta y la miro con culpa. - Lola, Lo siento, no…

\- ¡Cállate! -grito con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se ponía de pie. - ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Mejor vete a jugar con tus sucias bestias asquerosas! -termino señalando a Ace y a Breeze… quien estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella… y había entendido todo.

\- ¡Breeze, no!- llamo Lana al hipogrifo, pero este ya se había lanzado contra Lola, fallando cuando ella se hizo a un lado con un grito. - ¡Lola!- grito Lana cuando el ave agarro a su hermana con el pico y la lanzo a un lado, dejando que rodase en la hierba, cerca de ella. Sin dudarlo Lana corrió frente a su hermana para evitar un inminente ataque… Pero fue gracias a Ace que tomo a ambas en vuelo, apenas librándolas del zarpazo de Breeze.

\- ¡Lana! -gritaron las demás con pánico... Además de otras voces. Breeze grazno más fuerte y se lanzó a seguir…

 _\- ¡Impedimenta_! -un haz de luz roja salió de la nada y casi le da al hipogrifo, quien solo lo miro un segundo antes de fijarse en Lynn Sr., quien miraba con sorpresa a Lincoln. Al parecer el niño desvió el brazo de su padre ataque. EL niño ignoro eso y corrió donde Breeze, quien comenzó a inquietarse. - ¡Lincoln, basta! Va a lastimar a tus hermanas.

\- Espera papá, yo me encargo. -pidió Lincoln sin mirarlo, alzando las manos con precaución -¡Breeze, tranquila soy yo, Lincoln! – comenzó llamando hacia él la atención del hipogrifo, mientras el fénix dejaba a Lana y Lola cerca de Lynn quien las abrazo de inmediato sin dejar de mirar a su hermano con duda. Ace comenzó a cantar volando en círculos sobre ellos. -Vamos, soy yo… Calma… -Winter Breeze pareció entender, porque pronto dejo de patalear y se limitó a mover las alas agitada, mirando fijamente a Lincoln. El niño hizo su reverencia, y tras la respuesta corrió a abrazar al animal con cariño. -Sh, ya… todo está bien.

\- ¿En serio lo calmo con eso? -comento una sorprendida y cansada Luna, apareciendo detrás de su padre. Detrás de ella llego Lori, quien de inmediato escaneo el lugar antes de correr donde Lynn estaba con Lana y Lola. Lisa seguía paralizada donde la habían dejado.

\- ¡Chicas! -suspiro al llegar con ellas. Lola estaba inconsciente y Lana se estaba agarrando el brazo conteniendo unas lágrimas, al parecer se había golpeado. - Oh, Lana.

-No es nada. -acepto la niña mirando a su gemela con algo de miedo. -Lola...

-Solo se desmayó… -apunto Lynn algo aliviada. -No creo que la lastimara mucho. -acepto mirando hacia su padre, quien se estaba acercando sin dejar de apuntar al hipogrifo con la varita, aunque Lincoln estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manteniéndolo quieto.

-La estas inquietando papa. Baja la varita. - comento el niño mirando a su padre con insistencia. Lynn Sr. lo pensó un segundo antes de hacerle caso, terminando su camino hasta las niñas. Tras una mirada de y un escaneo rápido por heridas, suspiro y cogió a Lola en brazos.

-Quiero una explicación cuando llegue a casa. -aseguro mirando a las demás chicas con demasiada seriedad. Lisa asintió, primera reacción en un rato, por lo que Lori fue a cargarla con ella. Lana se soltó de Lynn y corrió hacia Breeze, quien ahora se había echado en el suelo. Sin dudas se lanzó al hipogrifo y la abrazo con fuerza, comenzando a llorar y siendo confortada por Lincoln. -Chicos… Dejamos a Leni a cargo, tenemos que irnos.

-Déjalos un rato papá. Acaban de pasar un buen susto. -pidió Lori con pesar, mirando a sus asustados hermanos calmándose con su emplumado amigo. -Papa… no dirás nada, verdad. Al MACUSA... Podrían… ya sabes. -su padre frunció el ceño y miro de la aun inconsciente Lola a los otros dos antes de suspirar.

-Ya veremos, Lori, ya veremos…

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Listo!**

 **Bueno, Lola vivió las consecuencias de su actitud, cosa que creo muchos esperaban. Ahora las cosas estarán aun mas movidas en la casa Loud... Y esperen que la madre se entere de lo sucedido con los animales. Je.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Me dejan un review?**

 **Los dejo hasta el que viene.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
